The Matrix
by kcarrie
Summary: It's the famous movie, the Matrix, with a fruits basket twist! PG 13 for violence, and very mild Kyou swearing. Please r&r~ Eventually KxT.
1. The Computer

Disclaimers: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of its wonderful characters. Neither do I own da Matrix, or any part of it.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fanfic. *^^* I was supposed to start wit my friends, but I couldn't wait. ^_^ A few notes before I start. this fanfic is based on an awesome movie, da Matrix! It follows da storyline of da movie, with changes, so I thot it may be booring. but it could turn out well. I'm thinking of going in a KxT direction, but it might change. O.o;; Please R&R! I'm aiming for 5 reviews, then maybe starting another chapter. Anyways, enjoy~ *^^*  
  
Silence filled the room. Papers, disks, and books littered the cramped space, with many computers littering the corners. A worn out mahogany desk proudly took its place against a wall littered with graffiti. By its side, a young boy slept soundly, his head tucked between his arms, wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt. His charismatic orange hair reflected off the computer screen, which had been turned off by its owner a split second before the tired youth had drifted off into dreamland. All was peaceful in the room, until.  
  
"Beep. beep. beep."  
  
A sudden beeping noise aroused the sleeping boy. Eyes downcast, he quickly wiped traces of drool that had been made down his chin. Wondering what had made the sound, he looked up into his computer. It had been turned on.  
  
Crimson eyes darted here and there around the room, seeing if anyone had invaded his apartment. He saw no one, and relaxed once again. He propped himself into a comfortable position, and tried to resume sleeping, but a sudden movement caught his attention.  
  
His computer displayed a message.  
  
"Wake up, Kyou. Wake up." it read, in bright green letters.  
  
Crimson eyes widened in surprise and orange hair bristled. Shaken, Kyou continued to gaze into the screen. "Do you know what the Matrix is, Kyou.?" displayed the computer.  
  
Kyou gulped. The Matrix? It was one thing that he had tried to find out all his life. This person, if it was one, held the answers to his lifelong pursuit. Overcome by desire to know, he stared into the screen and waited.  
  
After a couple of forbidding seconds, the computer flashed yet another message. "follow the north star."  
  
Puzzled, Kyou replied, "What?"  
  
The computer answered. "Ring ring, Kyou."  
  
Then it turned off. Everything was over. Kyou rubbed his eyes over and over, trying to convince himself it was a dream. Then, it came. The sound of his ancient phone.  
  
"Ring ring!" It chimed.  
  
Kyou tried to calm himself. It's okay, just a phonecall. Damn that computer, what's wrong with it? I'll have to get it fixed soon. Thoughts raced through Kyou's mind as he picked up the phone cautiously. "Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Kyou. Its me." A familiar voice answered.  
  
Kyou sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Tomo, It's you."  
  
"What's wrong with you man? You sound all shaken up." Tomo replied.  
  
"Nothing. My computer, just." Kyou started. "Never mind. So, why are you calling?"  
  
"To remind you about our meeting tonight. Hearing your voice, I think we should change the place. How about. the North Star? You know where that is, right?"  
  
North star? Déjà vu? Then it clicked. "Alright. I'll be right there. Don't forget the money, Tomo," Kyou replied dangerously.  
  
"Don't worry. You remember YOUR end of the deal." Tomo barked back.  
  
Kyou hung up without another thought. Baka Tomo, he thought. Doesn't matter anyway, he reminded himself, after this deal, I won't see his dirty, cheating face anymore, ever.  
  
Kyou pulled on a turquoise sweater, grabbing a compact disc from his worn desk. He marched out of his apartment, checking to see that it was locked. As he headed out into the dark night, he shook his head in doubt. No. It couldn't be real. It was just a dream. But he felt his heart hope that someone was actually waiting there, with the answers.  
  
No. Don't. It wasn't real.  
  
But he hoped it was.  
  
Ok ok, corny prologue, I know. -.-;; the north star part was pretty stupid, but I thought it would be better than doing EXACTLY what da movie had. lol. Please r&r! 


	2. The Truth

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Basket OR the Matrix.  
  
Author's Notes: OK. I didn't get any reviews yet but I decided to write another chapter cuz the first one had absolutely no happenings. and it was basically a ripoff of the Matrix. I'll change it a bit here. lol. Also, in the "real" world, they change into animals even if the hugging partner is a member of the Jyuunishi. Please R&R! *^^*  
  
Many thanks to evil Cassandra, who motivated me (kinda). Check out her fanfic. which she might be uploading soon. the plots real interesting and it's only by a little bit behind mine! *^^* kidding. Hers is good, mb better. But read mine too! Lol!  
  
Kyou crept into the North Star. He exchanged belongings with Tomo, ending their contact once and for all. Then began his search. Dammit, how am I going to find someone I have never seen in the middle of all these people? He thought. Kyou wandered aimlessly around the human-littered room, trying to catch the eye of whoever had popped up in his screen. Kyou hated crowds, he was so uncomfortable around people, especially if they were female. He had no idea why. being around people of the opposite gender always made him nervous.  
  
As he was wandering around amidst the ocean of people, he caught sight of a girl with long grey hair and lavender eyes marching straight his way. She was wearing a lavender dress, just barely past her knees. It was a sleeveless, exposing her angelic pale skin. Her lips were lined with equally lavender lipstick. Kyou was terrified of the concept of having to face a woman. Great. Just what I need. a girl to accompany me. His gears had been turning swiftly, manufacturing ideas of how to get the strange girl off his back. Kyou was startled out of his thoughts by the chilly piercing glares he received from the girl standing by his side. "Uhh. I'm sorry. I have a wife and six children and also four dogs in my family already."  
  
Humour clearly shined in the woman's eyes as her eyelids (powdered with lavender eyeshadow) fluttered unemotionally. "Oh, is that so?"  
  
She clutched his wrist and started to lead him towards a hidden back door of the restaurant. Kyou became desperate. He couldn't leave now, he had to find the mysterious computer user. He didn't want to leave - especially with a girl clinging onto him. He struggled with all his might but all he received was a tightening of the icy grip that the girl possessed. Like a dog on a leash, Kyou was led out of the club and shoved into a limousine. "Dammit you female! Let me out! Where the hell are you taking me? Don't think I won't kick your ass just because you're a girl!"  
  
"Shut up!" growled the girl. who wasn't so girly anymore. She stepped into the limousine, her hair cut, her makeup removed, wearing black pants and a white turtleneck, and without a bra. It was then that Kyou realized that this person was no woman.  
  
"W.what? But. Hey. Are you. Could you be.?" stammered Kyou.  
  
"Took you long enough to realize," the boy with lavender eyes replied. "Let's go."  
  
The limousine started to slip away into the serene night, leaving the 'North Star' behind. Kyou sat, dumbfounded, at how quickly everything had happened. He stared at the back of the boy's head, thinking of how feminine his features were, yet sending waves of masculinity and power out to the public at the same time. He seemed so familiar.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Yuki." He curtly replied. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. What you said to me earlier kind of surprised me. I had no time to react."  
  
Kyou felt his face flush. "Sorry about that. I. just don't feel right when I talk to girls."  
  
"You shouldn't," Yuki replied. "Because that's the real you."  
  
Kyou laughed at this remark. "The real me? How would you know? We've just met."  
  
"No." Yuki said, turning around to face Kyou. The lavender eyes bore into the crimson ones, reminding Kyou of how familiar he looked and felt, "I've known you for a long time, Kyou."  
  
The rest of the ride was silent, as they approached a deserted subway station. The limousine drove off without a word, leaving Yuki and Kyou alone in front of the station. No one said anything for a long, long time, until Kyou's impatient manner got the better of him. "Oi! What the hell are we doing here in a place like this? And who are you exactly? What am I doing here with you? And." here he paused, "What's the Matrix?"  
  
"Impatient." Yuki concluded. "You lasted five minutes in silence. Although I don't doubt him, I don't see how someone like you could be."  
  
He turned his eyes towards Kyou again. "Allow me to clear up some things. I am Yuki Sohma, and I know you, Kyou, very well. We have been watching you for a very long time. You are here with me because this is the portal into the real world, and you, Kyou, are my partner. Oh, and the dress and makeup. that was just a disguise."  
  
"Partner? We?" Kyou questioned, puzzled beyond explanation.  
  
"Let's go inside, shall we?" Yuki said.  
  
Without a word, the two marched inside. They took a seat in two comfy couches, Yuki thinking hard before he continued. "You wish to know about the Matrix?"  
  
"Hell yes!" screamed Kyou in excitement. He regained his composure and added, "Please."  
  
"The Matrix is the world we live in now. You eat, you breathe, you sleep in the Matrix. But you're not actually doing these things. It is all a computer program that is in your brain. This world fits just you, and only you. You are making up your life. Because it is merely a program.  
  
The Matrix was designed to relieve people of pain and misery. Ever since an inevitable curse infected almost everyone on Earth, we were forced to shut the race down. Everyone was locked up, in their own minds, underground, as if being buried alive. But no one knew. Because an advanced computer program took over and programmed everyone's lives according to how they wanted it.  
  
Two hundred years later, a man broke free from the bonds of the Matrix and attempted to free the world of the curse. And he did. For a while, the world returned to normal. Until the curse took over again. One man couldn't do it alone. He required the help of his two most loved ones. To rid the curse and the Matrix. This man died, and is now known as "The One". He is said to be reborn, and this time, he will for definitely rid the world of the curse, and save all."  
  
Yuki took a short breath before finishing, "And that, is you, Kyou."  
  
Kyou was dumbfounded. What was this grey head saying? That this world wasn't real? A curse? What in the world?  
  
"You have to choose." Yuki said, "We don't have much time left."  
  
"Choose between what?" Kyou said, shaken.  
  
"The reality, which is harsh, cold, but real, or the Matrix, a pleasant dream where nothing is true." Yuki said.  
  
Kyou didn't have to ponder. "I'm going in." He said. "To the truth."  
  
As quick as lightening, Yuki pounced on the orange haired boy, blade to his throat. "Good choice," he whispered, before slitting the surprised boy's throat. Kyou was so surprised and felt such a strong sense of betrayal that he couldn't do anything to retaliate. He lay there, awaiting his death. His vision clouded, his hearing muted. the last thing Kyou could remember was the faint smile and the haunting lavender eyes hovering above him.  
  
He had to open his eyes. He had to. What had happened? Was he dead? Somehow, it seemed as if his eyelids had been plastered together. He tried standing up. He felt the texture of the blanket as he placed his paws on top of it. Wait, paws? It was then that some weight on his eyes had melted away, and he could finally open his eyes. A blinding flash of light met him, and he squinted through the whiteness to see familiar eyes staring at him worriedly. It was a girl, with blue eyes, silky honey-brown hair, wearing a white skirt, accompanied by a pink blouse. The girl smiled, and Kyou felt all dread and doubt wash away, into those eyes of hers, as blue as the deepest ends of the ocean.  
  
The girl seemed to have noticed his intent gaze upon her, and her cheeks turned bright red. "How are you feeling, Kyou-kun?" she questioned in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh, uh." he replied, sitting on his hindlegs. Hindlegs? Kyou looked down. His hands were gone. He had paws! His fur was orange. He had a tail for crying out loud. And. he realized, he had whiskers, extractable claws, and was about the size of a cat.  
  
That was it. He was a cat.  
  
"What the." he started, until orange smoke illuminated the room! Startled, Kyou looked down onto his hands. Hands! He had hands again!  
  
The girl turned around, her back facing him, her neck as red as tomatoes. "Your clothes are on the desk, Kyou-kun." She whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he questioned, as he realized that he was naked. Completely embarrassed, Kyou quickly fetched his clothes and dressed. He then tapped the girl on the shoulder. "Hey um. what happened to me?"  
  
The girl was happy to see a fully dressed Kyou, and started to talk in a melodious voice. "My name is Tohru Honda. And Kyou-kun, you possess the spirit of the cat!"  
  
Tohru launched into explanation about the Juunishi (spelling?) Curse (I won't do it because you guys all know!), clearing up many things for Kyou. So that was the curse that Yuki was talking about. But he still didn't get how it could ruin the whole world. Kyou questioned Tohru about this.  
  
"It's an overwhelming shock for the world. When embraced by the opposite gender, they turn into animals. Majority of the population was engulfed in it, and the human race couldn't accept the fact. Therefore, someone decided to shut the race down."  
  
"So. all affected by the curse turn into a member of the Jyunnishi?" Kyou asked.  
  
"Yes. except for. one exception." She smiled. "And that is the One. He is the rejected animal of the Jyuunishi. the cat."  
  
So, Kyou was the One. But he didn't know anything about being a One. How could he survive this ordeal? But things were much more clear. The reason that he felt so uncomfortable around women was the fact that the "real" him, as Yuki had stated, would turn into an animal as soon as he is embraced by someone of the opposite gender. Even though it didn't happen in the Matrix, it was what would have happened.  
  
In reality.  
  
Kyou thanked Tohru and walked out of the blinding white room. Outside was a home for machinery, and incredibly developed technology. As if feeling Kyou's presence in the room, Yuki turned around and faced the newest edition to the team. "Morning, Kyou," he said coolly, pasting a smile on his face. "Let's have a look outside."  
  
He led Kyou to the glass window of the headquarters, wide enough to cover a baseball field. Kyou peered outside. There was only one word to describe the horrifying situation that he witnessed. Death.  
  
"W. What happened? Why is everything dead? Where's the grass? Sky? Water?" Kyou grew desperate as his fiery temper took hold of him. "Where are they dammit? Why is everything dead? Where is everyone?"  
  
Yuki looked away from the burning flames in Kyou's eyes. Then he murmured underneath his breath, but loud enough for Kyou to hear. "Welcome, Kyou," he stated, "to the truth."  
  
Hey! Sorry for yet another corny chapter. I made more things "happen", but I don't think it turned out well. Please tell me if I should continue. I'm aiming for 10 reviews now, before I write any more. Please R&R. and thanks for reading! 


	3. Honda Tohru

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Basket OR the Matrix.  
  
Author's Note: Okay okay. I know I didn't reach 10 but. . . hey! Its da weekends! I might as well be productive! And besides I got five, which was my original goal. they were so pleasant! Ureshi! Arigatou to everyone who reviewed : DojoMistressBra, Mistress of Darkness, and of course, capheine and BaKaBaBi. You guys all encouraged me to write~ *^^* thanks for making me feel all fuzzy inside! ^_^  
  
Okie. Just outlining this chapter. . . more explaining of whats happening, then kyou meets the team! A lil long. . . A really mild bit of K x T. ~_^ enjoy!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou felt his hands grow numb as intense pain sneaked into the upper part of his throat. Kyou's vision started to cloud once again and his grip on Yuki's collar loosened significantly. He couldn't see, hear, or think - all that possessed him was unbearable aching in his neck and the wave of sadness that had overcome him with the news that this barren wasteland, the sad excuse of a world, was the reality which he, along with millions of other people, had slept through. He had chosen to be part of this truth, he knew it would be harsh judging by the expression on Yuki's face as he asked Kyou to make the choice . . . but he never expected this . . . never would he have thought. . .  
  
Kyou continued to wheeze and Yuki looked on, tracing the lines of the pain clearly engraved on the boy's face. Poor Kyou, he thought, what a shock. . . for someone like him . . .  
  
Clutching his neck, Kyou aroused from his sprawled position on the cold tile floor and raised his eyes to match Yuki's. "I. . . I . . ."  
  
"I understand, Kyou," Yuki said, "You don't have to explain. I reacted the same way when I realized that this was all real. The human world is now dead. This must be terrible news - I did warn you however, that the truth would be harsh, cold, and most of all, unbearable." Yuki slowly avoided Kyou's fiery gaze as he stared out of the glass window, emotion swelling up in his chest, he spoke again, "It will never be the same, Kyou. . . Understand that. If you wish to return, you can - the wound on your neck hasn't mended fully yet - as long as blood spills from it, you can go back."  
  
Kyou was confused and saddened beyond comprehension. He felt the aching inch its way out of his system, and something else replace it. Something that Kyou couldn't yet understand. Yet he felt that it had to be a mixture of new found strength and determination. He had to save this world. He had to restore life - singing birds, galloping horses, swimming fish. He wanted light back in the world, and somehow he felt that he could bring it back. He would do it.  
  
Kyou recovered and straightened his back. Yuki continuously avoided looking at him, but he felt that something about Kyou had changed in very few moments that had passed in silence. Kyou continued his pain-filled gaze out the window, and Yuki let the minutes crawl by without noise. The two were so absorbed within their own thoughts that they were oblivious to the fact that Kyou was almost bleeding to death. It was only when Kyou coughed due to a sense of clogging in his chest that both came to their senses. He had coughed up blood.  
  
Yuki watched, horrified, as he saw Kyou's fiery eyes lose life and the lean figure swayed. "Kyou!" he cried, as the youth fainted, lying on his back. "He needs medical attention!! Someone! Anyone! Help!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou woke up in the white room again. The ache in his neck had somewhat subdued, but it was still inflicting significant pain. Kyou tried to sit up, but he couldn't - the pain was too much. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. He relaxed, believing that it will go away. Right then, It suddenly occurred to him that the injury had been caused by someone that had a chilly smile, and deep lavender eyes.  
  
Yuki.  
  
But why? Yuki had mentioned something about returning to the Matrix as long as the blood circulated through the wound. My blood must be the portal, Kyou thought, then, what happened to myself in the Matrix? After I died, what happened? Dammit, where are the answers when I need them?  
  
His thoughts shattered as the white door creaked open, and a girl stepped in. He had seen her before - she was Tohru. His gaze wandered back to her elegant ocean blue eyes, the waves engulfing him in the angelic gaze. His soul reverted back to reality when a beam of light that was her smile shined down on him and coaxed his tense muscles. "How are you feeling, Kyou- kun?" she chimed.  
  
"I'm okay, I guess," he replied in a gruff tone. He was startled when she sat down by his bed. So startled, that he automatically sat up, ignoring the lingering pain in his neck and sitting up. Tohru's laughter merrily rang through his ears, the most wonderful sound he had ever heard. He breathed in her presence as he continued to stare at her. Her cheeks turned a rosy colour as she reached out for his hand. Colour immediately filled Kyou's face, as she held his rough tan hand in her soft and miniscule one. "That's great news. It only took you an hour and twenty minutes to recover - what an amazing record, ne?"  
  
He let Tohru ramble on and on about previous patients, all the while holding his hand. Tohru never realized, and Kyou felt guilty about not telling her. He wanted this to last forever - for some reason, this girl felt so much like a part of him, so familiar . . . something in those eyes of hers, those blue, blue, blue eyes. . .  
  
Tohru paused to take her hand from his, then closed her eyes as she cupped her hands together. "It's truly amazing, talking to the One like this." She turned her eyes on him again, captivating him in her gaze, trapping him within her forever. "I haven't been watching you for as long as Yuki-kun or the others, but I have seen enough to know that you are truly an incredible person."  
  
Tohru's words sank in along with pleasure as he got lost within her eyes. Red and blue eyes locked, and colour restored in the sweet girl's face, as she stood up and graced Kyou with another smile of hers. "I'll bring you something to drink - you should get some rest. . . and Yuki-kun also wants to see you."  
  
She left Kyou alone, and suddenly the room seemed so much darker. Her presence lifted Kyou up - up into heaven, it seemed. He touched his face - it was burning up with embarrassment. Why? Why was he like this? She's just another girl. . . but a beautiful, sweet, perfect girl. . .  
  
"Kyou."  
  
Yuki's voice interrupted Kyou's thoughts. He looked up into the feminine purple eyes. "Yuki."  
  
Yuki sat down, taking Tohru's seat. "I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner. That side effect could have caused extreme complications."  
  
Kyou simply nodded. "Tell me, why did you slit my neck? And what did you mean by returning to the Matrix? I want to know more about what happened to . . . the world . . ."  
  
Yuki nodded, then after a small break, he gave an answer. "No more explaining today, you have taken enough of it. You need a big rest - tomorrow is a big day for you. I will give you a tour around the headquarters, you can meet the others, and also. . ." Yuki smiled. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Kyou's curiosity wasn't helping. His fiery temper took hold and he yelled, "I want answers! I want them now! Why does it hurt so much? Why did you kill me?" regaining his composure, Kyou looked away in embarrassment. "Sorry. I. . . didn't mean to. . ."  
  
"I slit your neck in order to get you here," Yuki simply stated. "By killing your body in the Matrix, it restored your soul to the one in the real world. We pinpointed your location and dug you out - you were in your cat form. That's how we found you, and Tohru was quick to bandage your wounds. It wasn't enough to do severe damage, unlike the damage that had been done to you in the Matrix. Remember, what happens in the Matrix directly affects you here, just not as strongly. Your blood is the portal to this world for you - if you wish to return, it has to be within a week, in which the wound will heal. You will forget all about what you have learned upto this point about the Matrix, and will resume your dream." Yuki paused. "Of course, you may return after the portal is sealed, but you cannot live in it. The computer detects an intruder, and agents will chase you, and may kill you within the Matrix."  
  
Kyou finally understood. He had a week to fully decide. But he had his decision in mind. No way in hell was he going back - he hated the fact that for the past eighteen years, he had been imagining, sleeping away his life - he wanted to right this disaster which he had slept through. Yuki, as if reading his mind, resumed talking. "We will begin your training tomorrow."  
  
"Training?" Kyou was puzzled.  
  
"Yes, training," Yuki replied calmly, "To fulfill your duties as the One, you must know how to be One. Don't worry, everything will be taking place in a computer program, similar to the Matrix, so no real damage will be done to you."  
  
Yuki slowly got up and strode out of the white room. Kyou sat in his bed, deep in thought. Duties. . . the One . . . The full blast of the events of the day finally planted themselves within his body. Feeling weary, Kyou had no control of his body as he flopped onto his white pillows, his eyelids complaining that they could not stay open any longer. Kyou witnessed angelic Tohru step into the room with herbal tea before getting knocked out cold, and he felt her warm smile caress his dreams.  
  
It had been a long day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Wake up, Kyou."  
  
An icy voice aroused Kyou from his slumber. Crimson eyes blinked open and he suddenly sat up in his bed. "Huh? Wha? Huh? I mean. . ." he stammered.  
  
"Get up. It's already five in the morning."  
  
"Five!? You've gotta be kidding me!" screeched Kyou. "I know I get up early and all, but five o clock? The sun's not even up!"  
  
Then Kyou realized it. There was no sun.  
  
"Kyou. You have to get used to this lifestyle soon. Four thirty in the morning, until Midnight. There is barely time for sleep in this world"  
  
"Fine! I'm getting up, you girly boy. . . don't be persistent," Kyou grumbled as he got up to get dressed. His black t-shirt had been drenched in blood the night before - today he fashioned himself with a simple white one.  
  
The two boys stepped outside to a colony on the verge of exploding with life. Kyou blinked and looked again - it seemed like an army, but in truth, there were only six others, excluding Kyou and Yuki.  
  
"I promised you a tour, and you're getting one." Yuki said, adding a smile. "Let's go - I'll show you the team."  
  
Kyou strode behind Yuki, careful to not lose sight of the grey headed boy. Machinery took up majority of the headquarters. Big to small, fat to thin, everything seemed to be mechanic. Kyou was dazed by the intricate designs carved into the walls of the dome - what wonderful architecture, he thought. He snapped back to reality when the angelic voice of Tohru once again occupied his senses. "Ohayo, Kyou-kun!"  
  
He stared at her, dumbfounded and flushed, as she greeted Yuki as well. Then she hop-skipped back into what seemed like the kitchen - an appetizing aroma rose and fell, playing with Kyou's nose. Yuki prodded him to make him continue marching through the machines.  
  
The next member that Kyou encountered looked very much like a cow, therefore, he automatically assumed that his animal was. the cow! He had black and white hair, droopy eyes, and fashioned himself in black and white clothing. A silver cross necklace dangled from his pale skin, contrasting his black shirt drastically. "Kyou, meet Hatsuharu. Chief engineer of the team. Haru. . . tends to get a bit crazy sometimes, but you just have to avoid him during those periods."  
  
Kyou curtly shook hands with Haru. Something told him that Haru was going to be trouble. It was just a hunch, and he took no note of it. "Nice to meet you, neko. I've been watching you for a short while. . . your character seems to be in place."  
  
"Haru is seventeen. He absolutely adores computers and martial arts." Yuki added.  
  
"Oh." Kyou said. There was nothing else for him to say - he didn't like the feel of Haru - those droopy, passive eyes, boring a sense of uncertainty into the flesh of Kyou. He quickened his pace, trying to get away from Haru's eyes - something about them made him uneasy.  
  
"Ah! Yun-chan! Hurry!" squealed a girl in delight. Kyou snapped his head back in surprise. Something about that clingy voice seemed so familiar. . . he could almost grasp it . . .  
  
"What is it, Kagura?" Yuki strode quickly to the screaming girl.  
  
"It. . . It's hatching Yun-chan! It's . . . It's . . ." the girl called Kagura replied.  
  
Kyou peered into the incubator which the girl was peering into. A small chicken egg had been placed in it. It seemed to move from time to time . . . there was a monitor attached to it. Yuki and Kagura seemed to bait their breaths in excitement - Kyou watched intently as well. However, a beep sounded from the life monitor, as a slow green line crept by. Kagura's miniscule shoulders slumped, her face starting to be engulfed by hot tears. Yuki placed an arm around Kagura. "It's okay, It's okay . . ." he comforted.  
  
"But. . . Yun- chan. . . We were so close . . . So close. . ." she sobbed.  
  
Kyou felt terrible. The egg hadn't hatched. He had seen Kagura's expression - the excitement, the anticipation . . . He had to do something. "Oi, don't worry yourself over it. You can . . . er . . . try again next time."  
  
The gruff voice caught her attention. "Kyou?" she squealed in delight. "Kyou-kun! You're here! You're finally. . . ! Kyou-kun!"  
  
Surprised, Kyou took a step back. What was this girl doing? Wearing a green dress and semi-high heel shoes, the girl took a leap and landed within Kyou's arms. He felt transformation take place, and he came face to face with a smiling boar. "Welcome to the team, Kyou-kun! I'm Sohma Kagura . . . I've been watching you for so long! I was waiting to meet you and finally, after eight years, you're finally here!"  
  
Kyou didn't know what to do. Something about her seemed so familiar. . . yes. . . eight years ago . . . he caught a glimpse, but he couldn't grasp it . . . A puff of orange smoke crowded the room and Kagura turned away as Kyou quickly dressed back. "Kagura is two years older than you - she has been watching you for a while. I think you'll remember her in time."  
  
Kyou puzzled over this statement. Remember her? Does that mean he knew this girl previously?  
  
It was Kyou's turn to be embarrassed as Kagura's transformation took place. The two shook hands and Kyou turned away from Kagura as she went back to her incubator. Yuki smiled as he led Kyou through the headquarters.  
  
Kyou encountered many other people, just not as interesting. He met a little blonde brat named Momiji, and his whiny voice had irritated Kyou so much that his temper locked with Kyou's anger and he had flown Momiji halfway across the room. Tohru's disappointed gaze met Kyou's crimson eyes and he felt as if he was drowning. He later apologized to Momiji and even helped out with his work as utility manager, hauling water from one tank to another. Momiji seemed entertained, and provoked Kyou's anger once again, causing him to push the little boy against Tohru, allowing himself to be tortured by Tohru's disapproval and many lectures by a small yellow rabbit.  
  
Next, he was met by an icy stare, double the coldness in Yuki's. Yuki actually had a somewhat friendly aura around his lavender eyes, while this man's yellow eyes pierced deep into his heart. It felt like holding dry ice. Hatori was his name, and his animals was the dragon - or the seahorse. Kyou shook hands with him for a brief second, and Hatori resumed his work. No other word was passed between the two, and agitated by the mysterious and scary aura that emitted around Hatori, Kyou stormed off in uncertainty and ended up in front of the large glass window.  
  
Yuki quickly joined Kyou at his side. "Wow. . . The day is almost halfway over. It's already nine o-clock." He commented. "Tohru's breakfast will be ready soon. I hope you can stand it - it's leek porridge today."  
  
"What!?" he screeched. Leek, was Kyou's most hated food.  
  
"But you're lucky," Yuki smiled, "Tohru has prepared something else for you. She understands your hatred for leeks.  
  
Kyou let out a sigh of relief. His thoughts flew back to Tohru. Her angelic voice, her beautiful face . . . DAMMIT! Why couldn't he stop thinking about her?  
  
"Kyou-kun! Yuki-kun! Breakfast is ready!" came her song from the kitchen.  
  
Wordlessly, Kyou and Yuki chased the smell into the kitchen. They were joined by all that Kyou had been introduced to, along with two others, Shigure and Ayame. The two were very noisy, fluttering around the room, sampling everything Tohru had made, criticizing everyone, and giving a "thumbs up" sign every once in a while. They irritated Kyou indescribably, and it took great self control and millions of glances at Tohru to calm him down.  
  
"Breakfast was wonderful, Honda-san," Yuki complimented. Colour filled Tohru's cheeks as she strolled off to the sink, carrying a mountain of dishes. "I know you're not up to it, Kyou, after eating so much, but we've seriously gotta start your training."  
  
Yuki handed the satiated Kyou a red pill. "Take this pill, and join me in front of the main computers in ten minutes."  
  
Kyou obeyed, and went back to the white room for a short break. He felt something happen inside him, and he was quickly led out of the room by the sickening feeling in the stomach. However, his search didn't lead him to the bathroom, it brought him face to face with Yuki, in front of the main computers.  
  
"It feels a little weird at first, but I know you'll be used to it in a while." Yuki said. He pressed a glowing green button, and Kyou felt himself being lured into a chair. Yuki sat down across from him. A machine started to beep annoyingly at his side, and Kyou felt something clasp itself around his chest and head. Kyou began to sweat - what was happening?  
  
"Sit still, Kyou. We're going in," was the last thing Kyou heard before he felt himself sink. Down. . . down . . . down . . .  
  
Kyou was going somewhere. He didn't know where, it didn't feel safe. Thoughts raced through his mind as his body plummeted down . . . down . . . down . . .  
  
The last thought he had was Tohru's smile. . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That's it for now! *sigh* so tired from writing so much! -.-;; Again thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I make Kyou blackout so much. It had more K x T than I expected. . . oh wellz! ( I would like to apologize to Yuki fans about what happened in the last chapter. Sorry I portrayed him as a girl! It'll never happen again! I'll update soon. really aiming for 10 reviews now! Thanks a lot! Please r&r! Also, in reply to capheine's question - Tomo just kinda negotiated with Kyou. . . since he is a hacker. . . to get a program. More later. Arigatou! ^_^ 


	4. Training, Kagura and Haru

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits basket OR the Matrix.  
  
Author's Note: AHH! Sugoi! 10 reviews already! 0_0 meep! You guys are wearing me out! ^_^ kidding. I'm really happy to write! You peoples reviews give me energy! *pump pump* hehe. Thanks to To-orima Nokurai, DojoMistressBra, chibichibi28kyoulover, Mistress of Darkness, Maeven, capheine and BaKaBaBi! You guys r the reason I write! Lol!  
  
Overview of this chapter. More KxT. . . ~_^ Kyou's training starts! Kyou has his first real convo with Kagura! lol and that's about it. Sorry it's a bit shorter than before. Real action doesn't start till prolly next chapter. . . I finished most explanations here! Thanks for putting up with me.. enjoy! *^^*  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Eternity passed and Kyou finally felt firm ground beneath his features once again. Wobbly and unstable, he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, due to fear and ambiguity. However, being the cat, curiosity overwhelmed him and brought him to tear his eyelids apart. Through his crimson red eyes, Kyou witnessed a familiar place, a familiar town, a familiar home.  
  
HIS home.  
  
Kyou had landed, inside his apartment, amongst his old familiar disks, familiar papers, and familiar messes. Unbelievable, he thought, nothing's changed.  
  
Then, the thought struck him. What if . . . What if Yuki was a dream? What if the Matrix was a dream? What if . . . he gulped. . . What if Tohru was a dream?  
  
Kyou felt his hair. It was smooth. The same as before. He felt his mahogany chair. It brought back old memories, the way it used to before the whole Matrix crisis. Kyou felt confusion swell inside him. Was it real? Was it true? Or was it exactly the opposite?  
  
"We have to hurry," came the voice of Yuki behind him, "we have two hours before the agents detect us."  
  
Kyou spun around, Yuki's grey hair brusing against his skin. "Yuki!" Kyou gasped. "I thought. . . all of this was a dream."  
  
Yuki gave out a half hearted laugh. "Don't ever doubt us, Kyou. All that has happened to you so far is real. Except for the events in the Matrix." Yuki spun around. "Let's go."  
  
Kyou witnessed the change of clothes that had been brought about through the trip. He was dressed in black cargo pants, a black sleeveless top that revealed a part of his chest, and fashioned himself with black wristbands. He also noticed that in his right hand, he was holding a black pair of shades. "Weird," Kyou muttered, embarrassed by his new clothes.  
  
Kyou followed Yuki outside. It was a warm spring day. The grey headed boy stayed strictly on the main road, his navy trench coat billowing in the wind. Kyou tried hard to keep up with Yuki's fast jog-like strides, but soon lost breath and had to take a break. However, Yuki continued marching. Kyou wanted to yell at him, but he was afraid that if he talked, something bad might happen, so he kept his mouth shut. His crimson pupils fixated on the mouse, Kyou continued to march, their paces eventually leading them to the front of a dojo.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
The two charged into the dojo, and to his surprise, no one was there. He figured that this must be the work of the computers in the real world. Yuki strode proudly into one of the rooms, and stripped off his coat. Unlike Kyou, Yuki was wearing a white sleeveless, and navy cargo pants (Yuki in cargo!). "I've seen you do some martial arts." Yuki chimed.  
  
Kyou smirked. So martial arts was a part of their so called "training". Other than hacking into computers, Martial arts was one of Kyou's rare talents. "Yeah, I've been practicing." He proudly said.  
  
Yuki instantaneously made a fighting stance, and put on a smirk himself. "Show me what you've got, cat."  
  
Kyou, a little taken aback, could not avoid Yuki's heavy blow and fell against the wall, body slumped. He felt his cheeks burn as anger took over. "Why you-"  
  
With great agility, Kyou ran up to the white figure and lashed out with his left leg. It seemed like a great blow but Kyou was extremely surprised when he realized that Yuki had caught his foot. Yuki yawned, then twisted his wrist, twisting Kyou's ankle along the way. He spun Kyou around, and as the boy nearly thudded against the ground, Yuki snatched his right arm, making him stand, face to face with him. Smiling, Yuki threw a punch at Kyou's stomach, making Kyou double over. Wham. Kyou couldn't stand the overwhelming pressure. He lay, sprawled on the floor, as Yuki continued pummeling at Kyou with words. "Is that all you've got? For someone who's been training for over six years, you're worthless! Worthless! You wouldn't be able to get a cat off of your back if that's all you can do! Come on, Kyou, I know you're made up of more! Give it to me! Or are you scared, baka neko!?"  
  
Rage took control of the boy like nothing else. Baka neko? I'll show him who's the real fool!  
  
Kyou did a front roll past Yuki's legs, and back kicked into Yuki's fragile back. KABLAM! It was Yuki's turn to double over, but it didn't last long. He sent a fierce punch at Kyou's face, the orange head retaliating with one aimed at Yuki's shoulder. POW! WHAM! Kyou had the upper hand at this stage of the game, while he vigorously attacked Yuki's stomach with both fists. Yuki flipped over in mid air, landing a swift kick on Kyou's forehead. Kyou fell back, and tried to get up with a hiss but Yuki was onto him. He picked up the youth by his collar, and with one rapid toss, Kyou's mark was imprinted on the dojo wall, as the boy fell onto the wooden floor, perspiring, bleeding, blue and black from bruises.  
  
Yuki panted. What moves! He thought. Kyou is surely the One. I've never seen anyone possess that much strength and power, the first time they fought in the Matrix. He smoothed his hand over his chin. And the damage he caused. . . how amazing.  
  
He walked over to the defeated Kyou, reaching out to him. "What wonderful skills, Kyou. I have absolutely no doubts in my mind that you are, the One."  
  
Kyou stared into the lavender eyes. Even though the pain over all his bones was close to unbearable, he took Yuki's hand and straightened himself. "Wonderful, my ass. A girl like you managed to beat me."  
  
Yuki snickered. "Consider the fact that I have much more experience in handling myself within the Matrix. You can do so much more, Kyou, if you believed."  
  
Kyou, even though he was puzzled by this statement, did not question it any further. He wanted rest. He wanted to go back. "How much time do we have left?"  
  
Yuki looked into his watch. "Four minutes."  
  
Kyou gaped at him, wide eyed. "Four? How are we going to make it back in four minutes?"  
  
Yuki foraged a cellphone in one of his deep pockets. "Haru, get us an exit, now."  
  
"Roger," answered the voice from the phone, and a ringing sounded. "Let's go," stated Yuki, and hurriedly rushed out the room. Kyou followed, picking up Yuki's trenchcoat that he had left behind.  
  
The ringing sound had been emitting from the phone on the dojo's front desk. Yuki explained to Kyou what they were about to do. "As soon as you put the receiver to your ear, your body will be transferred back into the real world. You will wake up in your chair, machines tied. Do not move until they are removed."  
  
The instructions seemed simple enough. "Okay," Kyou replied, and gaped in horror and amazement as Yuki's body disappeared from sight. The receiver drooped lazily from its spiral cord, and unsure of what to do, Kyou stood there. Then it occurred to him. He had to place the receiver back! He did this and a ring followed shortly after. Fear stirred within him. He picked up the phone, and was about to answer "hello?" when he felt his body launching upwards. Instead of down, this time, he was going up. . . up . . . up . . . he couldn't see anything. . . everything was dark. . .  
  
Kyou panted and woke up dazed in his chair. Yuki was staring at him from the main computers. "Don't move," he cautioned, and removed the machines. Kyou felt relieved, and let relief take over his tense body. He felt the aches, just milder versions, in areas which he had been hit in. Gruffily, he stood up from his chair. "Yuki, can I get some sleep?"  
  
Yuki stared at him. "You want to sleep?" then he gave a short nod. "Alright. I'm coming to wake you up in about an hour. Go get some rest then."  
  
Thankfully, Kyou marched straight to the white room, the only room he knew in the building. He jerked the door open, and almost slammed it shut, but the sight of something in the bed surprised and dazzled him at the same time that Kyou lost all sense.  
  
Tohru was sleeping in the bed. This finding made Kyou flush, and he was just about to step out of the small room when a small, sweet song made its way upto Kyou's ears. "Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Dammit, he thought, did I wake her up? She's probably furious at me.  
  
Kyou edged his way over to the side of the bed, and knelt beside Tohru. Her eyes were still closed, and her delicate hands clasped the blanket. I guess she's just dreaming, wondered Kyou, dreaming about me. . . This new thought caused a whole new wave of colour wash over Kyou's face. "Kyou-kun . . ." she whispered again, this time barely audible.  
  
Kyou just stared. Wow, she's so beautiful, he thought, his eyes tracing the delicate contours of her face. Her skin was so magnificently pale, radiating a heavenly glow. It looked so soft - he could almost feel it under his damp fingertips, the soft texture, like a feather. . . Her honey brown hair lay in spreads over the white pillow. It looked so luxious, so rich . . . Every strand shined in its own glory, illuminating the room with glorious light. His eyes then wandered off to her lips. They were rosy pink, and they looked so soft . . . suddenly, Kyou was overwhelmed by the desire to taste them, to capture her lips under his . . .  
  
He withdrew such thoughts and shook his head. What is wrong with me? He cursed, Why am I so into this girl? I've only known her for a day and a bit. . . Confused but glad to be by her side, watching over her, Kyou continuously stared at her. She looked so sweet while she was sleeping. . . she was so cute . . .  
  
Kyou couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to the angel sleeping next to him. His rough tan hand inched its way towards her milky white skin. He could feel her soft breathing on his palm, as he almost brushed his hand down her cheek. . .  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Tohru's eyes had opened. Kyou withdrew in shame. He turned from crimson to scarlet, blushing furiously. "I. . . I . . ." he stammered.  
  
She caught his hand in hers, her touch making Kyou burn up. "I'm glad you're back . . . I . . . was worried . . ."  
  
Worried? About him? Kyou couldn't think why such a beautiful girl would worry about someone like him.  
  
"When I heard you were out training with Yuki-kun. . . I fainted . . ."  
  
"Fainted?" Kyou questioned, "Why?"  
  
Tohru started to blush, "I thought you would be hurt. . . and I didn't want that."  
  
Kyou's face reached its limits - it was on the verge of exploding. He couldn't take it anymore. . . the way she cared . . . god it was so pleasant, but too much for him. Kyou was an orphan - no one had cared . . . but this girl . . .  
  
He removed his hand and stood up, bursting, "Crazy! How could you be so careless? Fainting just because of some stupid news! Really, you should be more composed!" he yelled, angrily.  
  
Tohru's deep blue eyes widened in shock, engulfing Kyou in them once again. It was quick to fill with tears, and Kyou felt as if someone had just stabbed him with a knife from the back. "I'm sorry Kyou-kun . . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"H-hey. . . it's okay. . ." Kyou was frustrated. How could he be such an idiot!? He leaned down once again, and wiped away Tohru's tears. God, her skin felt so soft. "I'm really sorry . . . I didn't mean it . . . I was just. . ." colour filled Kyou's face again, "worried about you too . . ."  
  
"Eh?" Tohru looked up inquiringly at him. "Me?"  
  
"yeah," Kyou quickly finished. "Well, I've gotta get going . . . take some rest . . ."  
  
With that, Kyou left Tohru smiling in the white room. He regretted leaving, he wanted to be by her side, to protect the weak girl. Faint? For me? Kyou blushed furiously, trying to shake her words away. "I thought you might get hurt, Kyou-kun . . .and I didn't want that." She cared. She cared so much. Kyou couldn't help himself but smile at the fact that someone cared. He glanced back at the door, and smiled. Tohru cared.  
  
And he cared for her.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou sat on a chair, facing the glass window. His thoughts hadn't left Tohru during the whole day. He had worked with Momiji, had spoken to Yuki, questioning him about things, yet not once had his thoughts lifted off of the girl. Why? He tried to think, why am I like this? What's this feeling?  
  
His thoughts were pierced by the familiar clingy voice. "Kyou-kun~"  
  
He tilted his head and saw Kagura parading towards him. "Oi. . . hey. . ." he said.  
  
"Hello, Kyou-kun!" she smiled, and eased some of his uncertainty away. She was certainly familiar, he had seen her before . . . but where? "So Kyou- kun, how was today? Was training fun?"  
  
Kyou just nodded. He had to grasp it - he couldn't yet do it though. He remembered a park . . . and swings . . . then an instant flash of a child with brown eyes . . .  
  
Kagura interrupted his thoughts. "Ne, Kyou-kun, what are you thinking about?"  
  
Kyou looked towards the girl. He could just ask her. "Kagura. . . I know we've met before . . . was it in a park?"  
  
Kagura smiled weakly. "yes. . . I still remember. . . it was in a park."  
  
Kyou wanted her to tell him more. Somehow, his connection with her seemed more than just a meeting. "So . . . what happened?"  
  
"You fell off a swing and scraped your knee . . ." Kagura began dreamily. "I saw you crying . . . I had been in the Matrix at that time, playing. I was brought into the real world ever since I was little . . . my father had been part of the original team. Even though now they're both gone . . ."  
  
Kyou waited for her to continue. "I blew on your wound and it healed instantly. You were so dazed - after all, you were 10 years old. You asked me if I could do anything else. I led you around the park - I blew life into a bird, I made the swing swing on its own, and many others. It was done easily, since I knew how to do things within the Matrix already. You were so happy . . . you stopped crying . . . and that's all that mattered. . ."  
  
Kagura smiled at her memories. "And you asked me . . . how I did it . . . I mentioned the Matrix to you. I knew that I wasn't supposed to say anything about it within the Matrix, but we all knew that you were the One, so I thought that slipping the information to you a little while before you were supposed to know would be alright. That's when you got too curious. So many questions in such a young mind . . . That was when I felt scared . . . for you. The shock would have been too much for you at that point in time. I . . . liked you a lot Kyou . . . so I left you with your questions and I left to the nearest exit. You were crying . . . and I cried too . . ."  
  
Kyou then caught it. Kagura had been the girl that had started him on the search of the Matrix. How could he forget such a vital person? He smiled into the depressed eyes of the girl . Kagura looked up, surprised. "Thank you, Kagura . . . you were the one that started me on the Matrix. How could I have ever forgotten . . ."  
  
Kagura returned his heartfelt smile. "Thank you, Kyou . . ."  
  
They continued to stare at each other for a long time. Kyou felt something bond between him and the brown eyed girl. She felt like an older sister to him, something he never had. He felt as if she had been protecting him all his life . . . he felt sudden warmth come over him.  
  
The moment was ruined as Haru stepped into the picture. "Kagura-chan, could you excuse us? I want to talk to Kyou for a moment."  
  
Kagura obeyed, giving Kyou a friendly smile. "Well, Ja-ne, Kyou-kun! I'll see you at dinner," she cooed.  
  
He saw the girl hop skipping away. He felt so welcomed into the world, first with the heavenly Tohru, now with the friendly Kagura. He felt totally opposite when he stared into Haru's eyes. It was not droopy and passive anymore, but filled with angst, hatred, and malice. Kyou almost choked on his words, seeing the burning aura emit from haru. "So, uh . . . what did you need me for . . .?"  
  
Haru's evil chuckle planted itself deep into Kyou's bones. "Let's fight, baka neko."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
So sorry! This chapter was so long and corny! I wanted to put more emphasis on the training part, but I realized I'm not very good at describing fights. I'll try harder next time~  
  
Some questions to answer:  
  
Chibichibi28kyoulover: yes, I'm planning to make tohru kik some butt, cuz she's really cool! *^^* but I'm not sure how, as she is very innocent, passive and a little slow. But please feel free to help me out! (  
  
DojoMistressBra: Thanks tons for your continuous reviews! I hope I don't lose your great support! ( I've started reading some of your fics! Sorry I haven't gotten around to reviewing yet, but I swear I'll get around to it really really soon! Arigatou! ^_^  
  
Sorry the secret with Kagura and Kyou turned out weird and stupid -.-;; I ran out of ideas~ Gomen~ Sorry I made Haru evil~ but I needed a basis for an interesting plot next chapter. Again, thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please continue *^^* I will be updating soon~ Thanks a lot everyone~ Sayonara~ ^.^ 


	5. Could it be Love?

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Baskets OR the Matrix.  
  
Author's Note: 15 reviews! So great~ so happy~ Ureshi! ^_^ Thanks for all ur support! I'm having a dilemma. . . should I continue or not? It seems like its getting boring.. 0_0 please review and tell me what you think! *^^*  
  
Overview: Black Haru and his thoughts. . . Kyou and Haru's fight! Obviously more KxT . . . Tohru's thoughts on Kyou. . . are Kagura and Yuki jealous? O.O;;  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kagura-chan, could you excuse us? I want to talk to Kyou for a moment."  
  
Kagura obeyed, giving Kyou a friendly smile. "Well, Ja-ne, Kyou-kun! I'll see you at dinner," she cooed.  
  
He saw the girl hop skipping away. He felt so welcomed into the world, first with the heavenly Tohru, now with the friendly Kagura. He felt totally opposite when he stared into Haru's eyes. It was not droopy and passive anymore, but filled with angst, hatred, and malice. Kyou almost choked on his words, seeing the burning aura emit from haru. "So, uh . . . what did you need me for . . .?"  
  
Haru's evil chuckle planted itself deep into Kyou's bones. "Let's fight, baka neko."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou abruptly stood from his chair and stared back at Haru's anger-stricken eyes. What had gotten into this creature? It was as if he was a totally different person. . . he had been so passive in the morning.  
  
"W-what?" Kyou managed to squeak, Haru's glare petrifying him.  
  
Haru let another evil chuckle escape his mouth. His twisted lips formed an ugly smile, as he advanced on Kyou. "Let's fight, baka neko. Or are you too scared?"  
  
Scared? Kyou's fear slowly left him. One thing that this temperamental youth could not stand was teasing. He backed up, met by a white wall. Kyou continued to stare. Haru had gone into his crazy mode. . . it seemed to Kyou that Haru was worse than the devil at this point. He watched as Haru removed his white furry trenchcoat, tossing it furiously onto the floor. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his vest, revealing his white chest. His silver cross necklace hung dangerously on his vein-throbbing neck, and Haru's white and black hair bristled threateningly. Kyou clenched his fists. What was going on?  
  
"Oi, Haru, what's your problem? Why the sudden challenge?" he questioned.  
  
Haru lifted his eyes off from the floor, black and white fireballs meeting the diminished crimson ones. "Why? Do you really need to ask?"  
  
In a flash, Haru was on Kyou, clutching his collar, swinging the surprised orange-haired boy back and forth. "I assume you are pretty dense, baka neko. I'll explain to you why I have to crush your ugly head."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Haru, I think you are the one," smiled Yuki, staring into the peaceful eyes of the befallen Haru.  
  
Spitting blood, the boy roused from the floor. At the age of 15, Haru had been selected to train with Sohma Yuki, the team leader, as the One. He possessed massive strength and determination beyond comparison to any member, excluding Yuki. The sixteen year old lavender eyes shone down on him. "You have great power, Hatsuharu. I think you are the One. You are stronger than any I have fought before."  
  
Haru beamed. His dream had come true. He was the One, the One to save them all, the One they would bow to, the One they would respect. He had finally gained the position of the most respected and prized member of the team.  
  
Yuki stared worriedly into Haru's happy eyes. "Please, nothing is confirmed. We assume you are the One, but remember, there is another candidate."  
  
Haru twitched. Candidate? That orange-haired wimp? "Of course. You mean Kyou?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Yes," Yuki said, dreamily. "He has power beyond anything I have ever seen in a human. His determination is like steel, and I can feel that he will do anything for the person he will grow to love." Yuki looked at Haru. "Please take no offence, Hatsuharu, but he may be closer to the One than you."  
  
Haru didn't need to hear this. Damn that boy, curse his existence. He stood in the way of Haru. Ever since arriving at the team a year ago, Haru had put all his effort into one purpose - to become recognized as the One. He had trained, trained and trained on his own. He had learned to contain his Black side, with very few outbursts. He had trained, blood and sweat spilling, hope and determination rising. He had to be the one - someone with this much effort put into one simple dream - he had to be. He needed to be. He wanted to be.  
  
One day, thought Haru, I'll make them all pay. Pay for my parents' lives. They took them . . . the agents took them. They had no right. I'll kill them all, thought Haru, I'll make them kneel before me, and make them suffer in pain until their last agonizing breath. I'll make them die. . .  
  
His thoughts then wandered back to his team. I'll make them pay, too . . . for their treatment . . . and Kagura, she will pay. She will pay for telling Yuki about Kyou. I'll make sure she sheds the blood that she should. I'll make them all kneel before me, even Yuki. I'll make them all bow. For me.  
  
Tohru . . . I'll make her mine. I'll make her mine. Mine. Not Yuki's, but mine. I need her more than anyone . . . she awakened the better of my two selves. Yuki has been acting very strange with her these days . . . talking to her until the later part of the night . . . I'll make him pay for trying to make something mine, his. I love her . . . I'll make her mine. Besides, she likes me. She said that I was strong. She needs a strong man. I'll protect her.  
  
Haru smiled at the thought. How wonderful it was, just thinking about domination, power and Tohru. Damn that Kyou, I'll have to get rid of him soon. I'll do him so much damage that his soul wouldn't be able to return to his body - because he wouldn't be here. I'll mess up his program so that he will mess up something, prove to Yuki that I am truly the One.  
  
Thoughts raced through Haru's head as he took his seat behind the main computer's screen. He watched, bored, as green letters floated by. He had stopped trying to break the code of the One. It was no use - they all knew who it was anyway - him. However, he wanted to confirm, that he was the One, and that they were all wrong about that pathetic Kyou. He went straight to work. All he had to figure out was the kind of animal that the One would turn into. It was an exceptional one - he had known that much, and he knew instantly that it had to be the cow when he figured that it was a rejected animal. This had lifted his thoughts up, but the last portion had been so hard to figure out, that he had delayed it for a while. Now, I'll figure this crap out, and I'll prove it to them. . . that it's not Kyou, but it's me.  
  
Haru worked straight through midnight. He had progressed little, but seemed to have figured out the first letter - c. This drove him forward . . . it had to be the cow. His continuous typing noises awakened Kagura. Something told her that she had to be with Haru - something extraordinary was going to happen. She inched her way up to Haru, but he never noticed. He had cracked another portion . . . the second word had four letters - probably HARU, he thought, contentedly. He purged into cracking the code, and continued to work.  
  
Kagura waited as Haru screamed, discovering the first letter of the code. K. Angered and muddled, he worked harder and harder. The next letter for the first word - A. Enraged, he quickly uncovered the rest - CAT KYOU.  
  
Haru's anguished yells told Kagura that the One had been found, and it hadn't been Haru. She awoke the whole house, startling Haru on the way. "Yuki! Tohru! Shigure! Momiji! The One! It's Kyou! I knew it! It was KYOU!"  
  
The team woke up, surprised, happy, and excited. They celebrated, and yelled their hearts out in contentment. They were saved! Saved! Haru had sat in front of the screen that night, struck by anguish, anger, and questions. Why him? Why not me? WHY?  
  
He had stared at Tohru. She had been crying that night, in joy, and she had been quietly muttering his name . . . "Kyou . . . my Kyou . . . you did it, Kyou . . ."  
  
Haru had then made an oath. If that bastard ever came here, he had swore, I'll kill him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou stared in amazement. Haru had wanted to be the One so desperately. He hated Kyou. He had tried so hard. Kyou had just come and ruined his dream. And most of all, Haru had lost love. He had lost Tohru.  
  
The sudden thought of Tohru pissed me off. But I love her too . . .Kyou thought, surprising him. Love? Was that the feeling he felt when he was around her? Was it love?  
  
Haru's disturbing chuckle sounded once again. "I lost the one person I loved most. Why do you deserve her? Why? WHY!? I loved her first. I cared for her first. I'm going to take her by force. You don't deserve her. Why you!?"  
  
Kyou suddenly couldn't resist. He flailed his arm, landing a direct hit on Haru's cheekbone. He watched as the startled boy flew across the room, landing onto the floor. Kyou clenched his fists. Take her by force? How dare he!? "You think you deserve her? Don't even think about it. You are too full of rage and evil. If you really loved her, you would think of her first!" screamed Kyou in anger.  
  
Haru picked himself up. Lashing out with his right leg, he clasped it on Kyou's throat. After gagging a while, Kyou quickly twisted Haru's ankle, causing Haru to groan. Kyou was then upon the boy, Haru pinned to the ground, Kyou punching the boy furiously in his face. Haru brought the blows to a sudden stop, as he pounced on the cat. He bit into his arm, very unlike a cow. Blood spilled from Kyou's unprotected arm, but Kyou didn't notice. He concentrated on kicking the mad thing off. Haru wasn't just punching and kicking, he was biting and scratching. This fight had turned into a brawl. Going nowhere, the two fought blindly for love. Pow. Wham. Kablamo! Fist met fist as knuckles bled. Kyou narrowly missed Haru's bite once again, as he did his famous back kick into Haru's back, causing Haru to double over in pain. Kyou then finished the youth off by elbowing him again in the same spot, then using his ankle skillfully to flip him over onto his back. The sight that met Kyou's eyes made him pity the boy. His forehead had been cut badly, blood gushing out of it. His arm looked like it had deformed, and his pants were ripped, only to be replaced by black bruises, almost the same shade as his pants. Kyou wasn't exactly in the most tact state either - bruises, cuts, and blood littered his black outfit, and a severe bite mark on his left arm. Kuso, thought Kyou, if Tohru sees this . . . then he thought about it. It was for her that he had fought . . . to protect her from the evil freak on the floor. He could explain . . .  
  
"Kyou! Haru!" came a panicked cry. Kyou tilted his head to see Yuki running towards them. "What's going on, you two!?"  
  
Haru slowly got up, obviously back in his White form. He looked up at Yuki. "What. . . I . . ." then he reverted into his black form, just as Yuki clutched him. "Let me go! I need to squish that baka neko. . . Let me go!"  
  
Yuki strained to hold down B-Haru. "Calm down, Haru. You are badly injured."  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Haru screamed, his voice threatening. Yuki, shocked, let the grip loosen, then taking this chance, Haru aimed a strong kick at Yuki's head. Grey hair flopped down on the floor, as Kyou yelled, "NOOO!!!" as he chased after Haru. He had seated himself on a transport chair to the Matrix, and was on the verge of getting transported. Kyou had to disable this, fast, otherwise . . . He hit the green button that Yuki had hit before, to remove the machines. Something clicked in the background. "Yes!" Kyou shouted, triumphantly. He turned around, only to find Haru's body lying lifelessly on the chair. The computer on his chest clearly indicated that Haru had already been transported into the Matrix. "Shit!" Kyou cursed, realizing that he had helped Haru get into the program. "Dammit!"  
  
He then witnessed Yuki trying to recover on the floor. He quickly rushed towards the lavender haired boy. "Yuki! You're bleeding!" he screeched, as he found a horrible cut on Yuki's temple. "Haru, that bastard. . ." Kyou cursed, as Yuki coughed weakly. He helped his partner upto his feet, and led him to the white room. In front of the door, Tohru stood, shocked, scared, and sad. She watched silently as Kyou entered the room with Yuki. She quickly followed, letting Yuki relax on the bed, as she bandaged his severe wounds. Sighing in relief, her breath caught in her throat as she stared into Kyou's face, and even more injuries met her. "K-Kyou-kun!" she screamed, before rambling on and on about how he should lie down. Kyou had been losing a lot of blood due to the bite that Haru had caused, and he had to admit, he was feeling slightly light-headed. He let Tohru's reassuring touch lead him to yet ANOTHER white room, this one with a tint of pink. Thus, the pink room. He let her usher him into bed, agreeing to let him sit up during the treatment.  
  
It was when Kyou had finally taken his place on the bed that he spoke to Tohru's troubled face. "Tohru . . . I'm sorry I fought."  
  
Tohru turned around with an upset smile on her face. "It's alright, Kyou- kun . . . I'm just troubled . . . why did you and Hatsuharu-san fight that way . . ."  
  
Kyou had wondered about that too. What had provoked him into fighting? Just before he had launched into action, he had pondered his feelings for her. Something called "love" had stricken him. Was that it? Was it love?  
  
Kyou felt himself flush as her touch left him with warmth again. A wet towl massaged his bloody arm. However, her touch was different this time - it wasn't with happiness and caring, it was with distress and worry. He caught her hand before she brought it down once again. "Hey . . . what's wrong?"  
  
Tohru's blue eyes filled with tears. "Kyou-kun. . ." he felt himself blush even more when she buried her head in his chest. "Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
"O-Oi. . ." he stammered, as he felt transformation take place. Tohru hugged the orange bleeding cat in her arms. "Oi. . . why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
"Kyou-kun is hurt. . . Haru-san is hurt. . . Yuki-kun is hurt. . ." she sobbed, "I hate fighting. . . I wish this all stopped . . . I want the world to go back . . . the way it was before . . . death . . ."  
  
Kyou couldn't do anything to help. She sat there, crying, as the orange cat lay on the bed, staring up at her distressed face. He let her cry her heart out. . . he didn't know what else to do. He then placed a paw on her lap. She looked at him. "I'm sorry, Tohru. I had to fight. Haru was in his black mode. . . we had to control him . . . and . . ." Kyou knew he would regret saying this, "I had to protect you."  
  
"Eh?" she quoted, just as transformation took place again. Tohru flushed and turned around, as she handed Kyou his clothes. Kyou quickly dressed, and took Tohru's hand in his. Blushes crept upto both of their faces, and Kyou just sat there. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he loved her - he didn't understand his own feelings for her, let alone hers for him.  
  
Tohru edged closer to Kyou on the bed, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let another shade of pink spread on Kyou's face before whispering, "I understand."  
  
She felt so safe, her hand warm within Kyou's. She could hear his breathing inches above her hair. She wanted to be with Kyou, forever. . . ever since she had seen him, something about him had made her want to be protected. . . by him. His soft orange hair, charismatic crimson eyes and lean body had seemed so strong. She intertwined her fingers with his, leaning heavily on his shoulder. She felt him respond by placing his chin on her hair. Tohru let a smile run over her face. She couldn't explain this feeling, but it was a leaping of her heart, a pleasant warmth, and a feeling of welcoming, belonging. Could this be, the feeling that her heart had so wanted to feel - love?  
  
"God, your hair is so soft," whispered Kyou, and Tohru simply giggled. They sat there, on the edge of the pink bed, lying in each others arms. Neither wanted to let go of the warmth that they each received. Kyou felt belonging and a melting in the core of his heart that he could not contain, and Tohru felt herself rising into the clouds, weight lifted from her soul. The two shared a precious moment together that evening, hands intertwined, as they confirmed their feelings for each other.  
  
Tohru and Kyou realized that they were in love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! 0_0 I don't know if the KxT part turned out right. . . I hope you guys like it! I tried to make Haru sound "hot", to make a certain Haru fan happy. ^_^ Sorry I made him evil though.. I had no choice! =( Please tell me if I should continue. . . I'm really pissed right now, cuz of a certain someone that I never want to see again! So I can't write sweet stuff. But. . . I'll try for a better KxT next time. Well, until then, please r&r! *^^* Bibi! 


	6. One Day

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Basket OR the Matrix movies.  
  
Author's Note: Well, my dilemma ended. *^^* I guess I'll continue for a while. Even though I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but . . . the ones that I got were very encouraging! ^_^ Thanks to DojoMistressBra, Jessica_f and Athena.  
  
Overview: A basic daily life, portrayed from the POV's of the main characters. KxT!!! Please r&r!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
---Yuki's POV--- When I woke up, it was already morning. I could hear Tohru's pans clattering in the distance. I stood up to massage my aching head. I knew that it would subside soon, but I was glad when I saw some aspirin at the side of my bed. I stood up, got dressed, and stepped out of the white room. Something was different about this place. . . life had been diminished, and Kyou, surprisingly, was working.  
  
"Oi," he greeted, when he saw that I was up. Kyou's black eye had gone, but many cuts still made Kyou's face their temporary home. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." I said, giving a small smile. "You?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," Kyou spat.  
  
I looked around for Haru. "How's Hatsuharu?"  
  
Kyou flinched. "He's over there."  
  
I followed his stiff finger as it traveled to the Matrix Transport chairs. Haru's body lay limp in one of them. "What happened?" I asked calmly.  
  
"He went in. I wanted to unplug that bastard so badly. . ."Kyou said, trying to restrain his anger, ". . . but Kagura and the others wouldn't let me." "It's a good thing you didn't," I responded. "We wouldn't want our chief engineer dead. Meanwhile, during his absence, I expect you to fill in for him."  
  
I turned away from him, disappointment flooding me. Haru had left us . . . to do whatever he wanted to do. There was no way to track him anytime soon . . . Even though Kyou was the One, it wouldn't be an easy task to read all those scripts from the Matrix computers.  
  
My nose led me to the kitchen where Tohru was cooking breakfast. I looked around - today would be a simple breakfast, consisting of toast, eggs, some bacon and salad. I walked over to the angel standing before me. Locks of honey brown hair shimmered under the fluorescent lights, framing her delicate skin and bones. Her deep blue eyes twinkled merrily as she cooked. Her miniscule hands worked efficiently, even though her nature was clumsy. She wore a timid jean skirt today, a white tank-top, accompanied by a light pink sweater. She looked so gorgeous, just standing there. God, how I love this girl, I thought. She doesn't know about my feelings, but ever since the first day I saw her, I felt attracted to this cheerful, happy, pretty girl. I approached and placed a shy hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face me, a smile on her face. "Ohayo," I said, weakly.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yuki-kun!" she replied. "Breakfast is almost ready. Please have a seat!"  
  
I occupied my usual seat around the round table in the small dining room. Tohru had taken great care to sew cushions for the hard wooden chairs, each with our animals on them. Mine was purple, and a grey mouse with purple eyes sat in the middle of my cushion. At first, I thought the idea was very childish, but now, I have grown to love my adorable cushion, filled with Tohru's love. I also realized it increased the comfort in meals greatly.  
  
I continued to stare at the love of my life as she set the table. Tohru turned around to generously donate a smile to me. "How is your wound, Yuki- kun?"  
  
"It's fine, thanks to your wonderful treatment." I replied. I watched with pleasure as a blush crept upto Tohru's cheeks. Soon, she walked out the kitchen door and rang her bell. "Everyone! Breakfast is ready! Please join us!"  
  
I watched as people filed in, taking their rightful seats. I was happy to see Kyou compliment Tohru on his new cushion. I expected a harsh reaction from my hot-headed partner, which vbgwould have upset Tohru greatly. It was fantastic that they were getting along - maybe they will even become friends sometime.  
  
The meal was indescribably delicious, and it would have been a perfect start if it hadn't been for the disruptions of Shigure and my so-called brother Ayame. Both annoying and perverted, I had to rise from my seat several times to shut them up. I wanted to be the last to leave, to help Tohru with the dishes, but Kagura had volunteered. I marched out, thanking Tohru once again, Kyou a short distance behind me, angry that he had been assigned "dirty Haru"'s job. Some more cursing followed.  
  
I had promised Kyou during breakfast that I would take him training after. I plugged both of us into the Matrix. I heard Tohru humming in the background. A smile occupied my lips, as happiness fluttered into my heart.  
  
Today was going to be a good day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
--Tohru's POV- Washing dishes with Kagura-san was enjoyable. I loved spending time with this older girl, she was like a sister to me, maybe even closer. Like a mother, almost. She helped me through my day, always giving me advice, making me smile. Her energetic and sometimes over-hyper personality always cheers me up.  
  
Today was different though. Mixed emotions occupied me. Feelings I felt, that I needed to get out. Should I tell Kagura-san? Yes, I decided. She was older, and she would listen to anything I said. She would be of great help.  
  
"Kagura-san . . ." I began, shuffling my feet, "I. . . can I. . . tell you something?"  
  
"I promise to keep it a secret!" Kagura smiled, reading my mind.  
  
I quickly thanked her before resuming. "Well. . . I . . ." I gulped. "I think I like someone."  
  
"EH?" Kagura responded, obviously surprised. "Wow, Tohru-kun! Congratulations!"  
  
I blushed furiously. "It's nothing to congratulate, Kagura-san. . ." I said. "I don't know what I feel. . . he's on my mind all the time. . . whenever I'm around him, I feel so comfortable and nervous at the same time. I always want to see him, but when I do, I'm scared to face him. I'm scared to talk to him. . . but I so desperately want to. When he talks to me, when he smiles at me. . . I feel so happy. . ."  
  
I unconsciously clasped my hands over my heart. I recalled the happenings of last night, when Kyou had taken my hand. It had felt so warm . . .  
  
Kagura interrupted my thoughts with a giggle. "What you are feeling is so obvious." She nodded her head proudly. "It's love!"  
  
"L-love?" I whimpered. So it was what I had thought. I never thought it would happen to me . . . but it did. . . with a very unexpected person too.  
  
Suddenly, thoughts raced through my mind. I don't deserve him, I thought, he's the One. I'm too low for him . . . How could I fall in love with such a person?  
  
"Ne, Tohru-kun, who is this lucky guy?" Kagura asked, with a mischievous grin on her face, "It's okay, Tohru. I won't tell anyone. Is it Yun-chan?"  
  
"Yuki-kun?" I vigorously shook my head. "No, Kagura-san, it's not him. We're just very good friends."  
  
"Then who? I promise, I won't tell." She said.  
  
I didn't worry about Kagura telling anyone . . . I would trust her with my life. She and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember . . . I could tell her. "It's . . ." with this, I blushed even more. "It's Kyou- kun."  
  
I was expecting a reaction from Kagura-san, but when I got none, I became worried. "Kagura-san?" I looked up. Kagura's face turned somewhat pale, and she had been looking at the wall. "Kagura-san?" I called again.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Umm. . . I'm happy for you, Tohru. . ." Kagura stated. She then dragged her feet out of the kitchen. Still holding a wet dish in my hand, I stared at the spot where Kagura had stood, transfixed. A horrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.  
  
What had I done wrong?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
--Kyou's POV- Training had been hard. I lost again. Today had been the second time, training in the Matrix with my partner, Yuki. But today, we had time to enjoy ourselves in the Matrix after training, because somehow, Yuki had managed to buy us double our normal time. Even though I was aching all over, I was delighted when we took seats in a noodle stand. I had been hungry, and I had been craving something hot.  
  
Over the past three (or was it four?) days, I had taken a liking to Yuki. His passive, calm personality contradicted mine so drastically, that even though I envied him, it still felt good to be around this guy. For a partner, I thought he was perfect. Except for the fact that he was stronger than me. His overwhelming strength sometimes made me wonder if HE wasn't the One, and not me. It seemed probable.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yuki's voice sounded across the table. "You're boring holes into me."  
  
I chuckled. I wondered if it was possible to bore holes into someone that seemed as if he was made of steel. He was so goddam strong!  
  
"Yuki," I asked, "How did you get so strong?"  
  
Yuki looked taken aback from this question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're very strong," I said. "You've beaten me twice, with me barely inflicting any damage on you. How do you do that?"  
  
"I concentrate," he said, looking at me. "Which you, Kyou, don't often do."  
  
"Kuso nezumi, of course I concentrate," I spat. "What else do you think I do while fighting someone like you?"  
  
"You think about something else," Yuki replied coolly. "Your mind is always on something else, Kyou, I can feel it."  
  
I tried to retaliate, but I stopped myself. I realized that my mind WAS always on something else. And I knew exactly what it was.  
  
Tohru.  
  
Then it struck me. Last night, while I shared the precious time with Tohru, it had occurred to me that I loved the girl. But was that what it was? It could be just like friendship or something. Kuso . . . why was this so hard?  
  
I could discuss this with Yuki. He wouldn't laugh, and I'm pretty sure he's had some experience. Perhaps he was in love with someone right now, too, and he could tell me if it is love or not.  
  
"Would you like to discuss the matters on your mind with me, Kyou?" Yuki said, his voice echoing through me.  
  
"Umm. Un." I said. "I. . . don't know what it is. . ."  
  
"Is it a girl?" he said, interest approaching his eyes.  
  
I blushed furiously. "Un."  
  
A small smile played at his lips. "What do you feel for her?"  
  
"I don't exactly know," I replied honestly. "Everytime I look at her, I blush. Dammit, I can't help it. . . she makes me. And she. . . kinda stuns me on the spot. When I talk to her. . . I say such horrible things . . . I can't say what I want to. She's so goddam beautiful, Yuki. . . Dammit, did I just say that? Anyways. . . she's . . . my heart . . . it goes crazy . . . it like . . . thaws. I . . . she's . . ." I finished my long explanation, ". . . incredible."  
  
Yuki sipped some tea. "You're not very good at explaining your feelings, are you?"  
  
"Shut up," I snapped, hating to admit my weak points.  
  
"Well, from what I've heard so far," Yuki concluded, "It's love."  
  
I turned scarlet. So that's what it was. Love. Love. Love. It sounded too good to be true. It sounded disgusting. I couldn't believe myself. Why did I fall in love with her? Why? I'm hurting myself. She'll never love me. Never. I don't deserve her. She can do so much better than me. I'm hurting myself by falling in love with her. I should stop right now.  
  
Then it reverted back to a happy thing. Love . . . Tohru . . . her angelic voice, her gorgeous face, her stunning eyes and smile. Her golden hair, her blue eyes, her small hands . . . God, How I love this girl. HOW I LOVE THIS GIRL. Love with her was inevitable, maybe, she was so goddam beautiful. So beautiful. So sweet, so. . . I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was a good thing. But, just being in love with her . . . I realized . . . was worth anything and everything I had.  
  
Just to be in love, with her.  
  
"Well?" Yuki interrogated, "Who is this girl?"  
  
"Huh?" I responded.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," he said, "Who is she? Kagura?"  
  
"K-Kagura?? NO!" I screamed, louder than I intended to. "Baka. She's. . . I think . . . Tohru."  
  
I felt Yuki's body grow rigid. Surprised, I wheeled around to see him rise from the table. "No time to waste talking, let's go. We'll be detected in twenty minutes."  
  
Wordlessly, I followed the mouse out of the stand. What was that guy's problem? I finally gathered up courage to tell someone, then all he does is slam it in my face. Kuso nezumi. . . hmm. I like the sound of that. I should call him that, when I'm pissed off at him. Kuso nezumi.  
  
Wait. What if . . . what if HE liked Tohru too? Was that why he was acting so strange?  
  
I shoved the thought to the back of my head.  
  
Nah, it couldn't be.  
  
Kuso nezumi.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
--Kagura's POV- I felt myself shiver. My bed seemed so cold. Everything seemed to have deserted me.  
  
What's wrong with me? I should be happy for Tohru. She's in love. Isn't that a beautiful thing? I thought it was beautiful. I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
  
Beautiful. That's the only word for it.  
  
But now it wasn't beautiful anymore. It was broken. My love. . . Tohru loved Kyou. How could this have happened? My best friend . . . my sister . . . in love with . . .  
  
MY love.  
  
I hated this. I hated this situation. I hated the world. Why? I really didn't want to be rivals of love with her. She was as close to me as my sister. I wanted, more than anything, for her to find the person she loved and have a happy life.  
  
I never suspected Kyou.  
  
Never.  
  
Never.  
  
Never will I let her take him away from me. I love him too. We're closer than her and him. We'll always be close. Since childhood. . . I knew him since childhood.  
  
Never.  
  
Never.  
  
Never will I hurt Tohru. She deserves to be happy. I can watch him from a distance. I'll be satisfied. She needs to be happy. Her parents lost, nothing to grasp . . . I have relatives right here, in the real world. Tohru has nothing. She needs him more than I do.  
  
Never.  
  
Never.  
  
NEVER.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
--Back to Narration. . .- Kyou sat in front of the computer screen. He sighed. He had been a successful hacker in the Matrix, but he had never seen anything like this. Trying to find Haru's location within the complicated program was trying to find a needle in a desert. Kyou had cursed many times throughout the process, and Yuki wasn't helping. The guy had been acting moody for most of the day, and when Kyou had tried to talk to him, he had snapped back at him with a nasty response. Kuso nezumi.  
  
The orange-headed boy leaned back into his chair, trying to relax. I should concentrate, he thought. But Tohru's thoughts would not leave his mind. Worst of all, he had not even seen her once after breakfast, because of the threats that Yuki gave him. If he left the computers, he would be dead.  
  
Still, he thought, I need to see her. I have to tell her my feelings. . . otherwise, I might REALLY die. He stepped down from the metal podium, where the computers had been located. He quietly made his way down the hall, following his instincts. A soft humming could be heard in the lounge. It was undoubtedly Tohru.  
  
Kyou ran the lines through his head. "Tohru, I think I love you. No, no, I love you. I think you're beautiful. But that's not the only reason I love you. Um. No scratch that. . . Tohru, you are like . . . my living source. I drain your energy and suck your blood. . . NO NO NO! Dammit, Why is this so hard?"  
  
Kyou finally decided on three words - I Love You. He took a deep breath and charged in. "Oi. I'm not. . . bothering you, am I?"  
  
"No, Kyou-kun. Please, do come in," she graced, standing up. Dammit, why does she have to be so perfect? Why?  
  
Tohru sat down, deciding now was the time. I have to tell him. I have to. I have to. Come on, Honda Tohru . . . remember what your mother told you. . .  
  
Both sat, a wide gap between them on the couch, and both started to speak. "Ano. . ."  
  
Kyou blushed. "I can wait."  
  
"No, no. Please go ahead," Tohru pushed.  
  
"Dammit," Kyou muttered under his breath. He then began. "Well, Tohru, I . . . needed to talk."  
  
Tension building, Tohru waited.  
  
"I . . . feel . . . something." Kyou started hesitantly. "It's like . . . soaking up lukewarm water. And I'm not even a sponge." He flinched. Sponge? Where did THAT come from? "Well. Um. . . what I mean is. . . I. . . I. . ."  
  
He was abruptly interrupted by a clatter of books. Some had magically fallen from the glass table in the middle of the lounge. "Oh, no!" gasped Tohru, as she bent to pick them up. Kyou did the same.  
  
Their hands landed on the same book as colour filled both teenagers' faces. Tohru looked up and so did Kyou - their eyes were so close. Kyou gulped at the proximity of Tohru, and Tohru did the same. She was so close . . . he was so near. . . All he needed to do was lean over slightly . . . and then . . .  
  
Without knowing what they were doing, each did their actions. Tohru let her eyes flutter to a close, and Kyou leaned over. What started out as a tiny gap between their lips closed, as for a fleeting second, Kyou's lips brushed Tohru's. Her lips were so soft, so delicate and smooth. Kyou let the sensation linger as he pulled away, from the light and small kiss. He met Tohru's eyes, as a pair of oceans blinked at him. He turned away, abruptly standing up. He could feel the rejection coming . . . why did he kiss her? Why? He hadn't even confessed yet. Now, he was screwed.  
  
Tohru stood up shortly afterwards. She stared at Kyou's back. She saw the tense muscles and Kyou's nerves standing on end. She touched her lips - the ones that his lips had brushed ever so lightly, but the feelings that she had acquired from the simple kiss had been so sensational.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru called.  
  
Kyou turned around. He noticed pink staining the girl's face, and he realized that he was burning up as well. "Kyou-kun . . ." she called again.  
  
He looked up into her mesmerizing eyes. She looked back. "Kyou-kun . . . I . . ." she reached over to take his hand. "I love you."  
  
Kyou couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been snatched back from hell and placed up in the clouds. He continued to listen. "I love you, Kyou- kun. Is that what you were trying to tell me?"  
  
Kyou nodded.  
  
"Sugoi!" She exclaimed. "I never knew . . . such a wonderful thing could happen to me." She looked up into his eyes, her childish nature disappearing, sincerity taking over. "I love you, Kyou-kun. And now . . . I'm not afraid to say it."  
  
Kyou couldn't resist. He pulled Tohru in for another kiss, this time, it was passionate, long, and full of life. He kept her away from his chest, lest the magic be broken by the dreaded curse. Tohru returned Kyou's kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, as Kyou massaged her waist. The two stood in the lounge that way, for many minutes. Neither seemed to want to break away, as they clung on to each other's arms. They finally broke apart, panting from the full blow of what had just happened. After gulping in air, Kyou finally whispered into Tohru's ears, the words that she had wanted to hear the most. "I. . . love you. . . Tohru . . ."  
  
Tohru was nearly in tears. Joy overwhelmed her. The two sat down on the couch, tightly holding each other's hands. Kyou pulled in Tohru for a quick embrace, planting another kiss on her lips before transforming into a cat. Tohru gathered the orange cat in her arms, stroking his fur tenderly. "I love you." She repeated. And hearing Kyou purr, she knew he felt the same way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*pants* I put A LOT of thought and it took a LOT of inspiration and reading a lot of fanfics to write that KxT moment. Sorry. . . it's not going to get more in-depth than that. No lemons. *^^* But I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'll make sure I get on with the plot starting next chapter. . . cut back on those KxT moments a bit. Well, please continue to R&R! And watch Matrix Reloaded! It's so wicked! PLEASE R&R! ^_^ bibi! 


	7. Good Bye

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Basket OR the Matrix.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow! Over 20 reviews! *^^* thanks tons to all who reviewed, especially DojoMistressBra and Mistress of Darkness for their constant reviews. I'm sorry that the last chapter was mainly fluff - I promise to pick up the pace and get on with the story. Please tell me if I'm going too slow/fast. ^_^ that means u have to r&r! hehe  
  
Overview: Haru's plans in the Matrix. More training for Kyou. More fluff. ~_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haru felt his right leg grow numb. His knees started to buckle and he finally collapsed. Anger and hatred had driven him forward into the Matrix. . . now he had no idea why he had left. All he had done was trapped himself inside a computer program where he could be found in a matter of mere seconds. They could unplug him from the computers back in the real world, which would bring death. Haru cursed over and over, feeling sorry for himself. Pain, depression, and regret swallowed him up as he crawled to his former apartment.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Haru paused and stood up. It was night, and he couldn't see. His clumsiness that derived from the cow that he was did not help. He trodded on his own feet and yelped in pain. He felt himself fall onto a male body, which pushed him roughly off, as Haru landed back onto the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Hatsuharu asked, confused.  
  
"We're agents," they replied coolly.  
  
Agents? Haru felt his blood boil. His knuckles turned damp as he balled his hand into a fist. This was his chance, to knock them all down, and seek revenge for his parents' deaths.  
  
But it was also impossible to do so. Agents were far more powerful than any human, and Haru was in an injured state. All he could do was lie down on the cool pavement, listening, hoping. . .  
  
"We're here for you." They said.  
  
"What?" replied Haru.  
  
"We know how much you hate us," they said. "But we're willing to team up with you, grant your wishes, and return your lost things. . ."  
  
The mention of loss perked up Haru. "Everything?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Even my parents?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Haru smiled. So, revenge, through those I wanted to seek revenge on. It seemed interesting enough. Moreover, if he became the One, he could destroy these computer fools. No big deal. "What do you want from me?" Haru asked.  
  
"We want you." They replied.  
  
"What from me?" he asked quizzically.  
  
"All of you."  
  
This was nonsense. The agents wanted him? "So, does that mean. . . I have to become one of you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"You must," they threatened, "Otherwise, we'd have to kill you."  
  
Haru was terrified. They walked towards him. He had to make a choice - stay a human, die, and never accomplish anything, or become a part of the computer program, gain ultimate everything, and win Tohru's love back.  
  
"Stop!" Haru exclaimed, as the agents halted. "I'm. . . I'm ready."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been a glorious night. As soon as Kyou had transformed back into a human being, he and Tohru had immediately become close to each other. They shared a meaningful conversation, full of laughter and smiles. Kyou had, as usual, been himself, retaliating, commenting harshly, realizing the hurt he had caused, and blushing it away. But Tohru had stroked his arm, reassuring him, that she liked it that way. She liked his personality. She liked him. She loved him.  
  
Then, they had kissed again. Hungrily, desperately, full of passion and love. Kyou couldn't stay away from Tohru, everything about her made him crazy. Her eyes, her scent, her smile. . . Thoughts of her flashed through his mind as he became intimately familiar with her lips.  
  
Tohru thought the same as she let her lips dance with Kyou's, her fingers grasping his firm shoulders. How soft his hair was, and how charismatic his eyes were. Everything about him made her want him more than ever. Kyou by then had clutched her waist and they were slowly losing control.  
  
Kyou broke apart from her delightful lips, afraid that he would be forcing Tohru to do something she would regret. After gathering in air, he leaned his forehead on Tohru's, whispering to his angel, "I'm sorry. . . but you're just too damn beautiful."  
  
Tohru laughed, as she cupped his cheeks within her hands. She smiled as her eyes closed and Kyou felt another wave of desire overcome him. He wanted to protect her, stay by her side, and never let her go. She was the most important thing in his life.  
  
They held hands and sat that way, drifting off to sleep within each other's arms. Kyou watched sleep take Tohru away from him, cradling her into a blissful world of dreams. He smiled as he thought of the moments that he never knew he would share with someone, that Tohru had brought him that night.  
  
Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He propped Tohru's head on many cushions, as he stripped his sweater, draping it around the sleeping girl. Smiling to himself, he whispered "sweet dreams" as he left the living room, heading for the computers.  
  
Along the way, he encountered a rather bitter Yuki, sitting alone in the kitchen. Kyou's good mood vanished as he witnessed his partner, consuming large quantities of alcohol. Where did he get all that? Kyou wondered, as he knew that Tohru would not permit beverages like that in her kitchen.  
  
He strode over to the boy, as he placed a hand on the fragile shoulder, Yuki shoved it off. "Hey!" Kyou retorted, knocking the empty bottle out of Yuki's hands. Yuki glared.  
  
"What do you think you're doing at this time of the night, drinking like that!?" Kyou yelled.  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone, baka neko." The grey head muttered, reaching for yet another bottle, but to his dismay, they were all empty.  
  
"Kuso nezumi, get a grip!" Kyou shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you, fool!?"  
  
Yuki chuckled dangerously. "None of your business."  
  
"I have a right to know!" Kyou spat, "I'm your partner! And. . . I'm your friend."  
  
Yuki seemed surprised at Kyou's reaction. "Fool. . . because of you. . . and your indecency. . ."  
  
"Who's indecent?" Kyou growled, "Are you mad at me because I like someone? Is that it? The One isn't allowed to have feelings or something? Tell me you damn rat!"  
  
"Urusei," Yuki replied, while unstably standing up.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" Kyou asked again.  
  
"It's not just you. . ." Yuki said, looking up into his partner's crimson eyes. "It's not just you. Me. . . I'm infected with it, too."  
  
"Yuki. . ." Kyou said, puzzled.  
  
The two stared hard at each other, until the alcohol from Yuki's consumptions took over, and the boy slumped on the floor, snoring lightly. Kyou sighed, as he picked up the boy and placed him on his chair. He had no sweaters to strip, so instead, he decided to run over to the computers, fetch his other sweater and come back.  
  
He resumed his paces down the corridor until he arrived at his destination. He was surprised to find Kagura there. Her usual energetic self had vanished, a suffering one sat before Haru, staring aimlessly. Something about this scene didn't seem right. . . at all.  
  
He inched his feet towards the pair. He saw tears staining Kagura's cheeks. The adorable girl seemed as if she was ready to die. What he didn't realize was that Kagura had been torn between the two most valuable people in her life - Kyou and Tohru. And, she had now just lost another friend, and the pain and shock was getting to her. Her mind was a thunderstorm, raging and frolicking menacingly. A barrier had been built around, repelling anyone that had dared to get too near her. She didn't move from her position that she maintained, beside Haru, staring into nothing.  
  
"Kagura?" Kyou called. Her head turned ever so slightly. Kyou then walked over to the girl, sitting in devastation. He turned in the direction that she was in, and almost screamed. Haru's body had been mutated into such a form that his skin clung onto his bones, revealing all veins, holes, and joints that had been in Haru's body. Blood oozed on the chair, and a rotting smell occupied the carcass. All that remained in tact was Haru's once fashionable clothes, and his unique white and black hair.  
  
"He's dead." Was all that Kyou could say.  
  
Suddenly, Kagura couldn't hold herself anymore. She collapsed into Kyou's arms, weeping. Kyou didn't know what to do. He briefly put his arms around Kagura before they transformed, a messy mob of Jyunishi animals. Who could've done such a thing to Haru in the Matrix? How could someone kill another one that way? Didn't Haru know anything about self defence?  
  
Then, a terrible feeling grew inside Kyou. I killed him. I injured him, then helped him into the Matrix. Then I left the computers. I let Haru die.  
  
I killed him.  
  
But what had really happened?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Panic overtook the team. Kyou had aroused them all, explaining quietly what had happened. Instantly, the colony snapped into action. Tohru cooked Yuki a concoction that awakened him from the alcohol. Yuki had immediately set the place to order, being the leader. "Everyone," he had started, as soon as they were all gathered in the kitchen table. "This is an incredibly serious matter. There have been no records in ancient books of a body just rotting like the way Haru's did. Does anyone have any thoughts?"  
  
"My young, naïve Yuki-kun," Shigure said, "Poor Haru-kun's body didn't rot. . . it decomposed. Which means, something ate him up in the Matrix."  
  
"However, if Haru died, we would've been able to pinpoint his exact death location through the computers, which we couldn't," Hatori said, "it's not a matter of a system failing, it's a matter of how the system was deterred."  
  
"Hari is right," Momiji piped in. "The only way the Matrix is deterred so that there is a glitch in the program, is if a new addition arrives. So, after Haru's death, someone must have been born within the Matrix."  
  
"Which, again, isn't possible," commented Ayame, "Because if Haru died, then his Matrix would be over. So there possibly couldn't be a birth after Haru died, because Haru wouldn't be able to imagine it, because he would be dead."  
  
"Does that mean. . ." Tohru voiced, "something within the program was born? Like. . . a new chip may be?"  
  
"Or a new database might have been created," thought Kagura, "to store information on a new program, or a virus."  
  
"Hell, how is that going to happen?" Kyou said, furious, "what, do programs move around like humans, killing people, then turning them into more programs, so more of them walk around, killing humans, turning them into programs?"  
  
Everyone fell silent. Kyou had made an intelligent notion - Haru had been turned into a program.  
  
By walking, talking, moving programs.  
  
"Agents." Yuki concluded, Kyou's thoughtless speech proving to be fruitful.  
  
"I'm going in." Kyou announced, as he jogged out of the small, people- packed room.  
  
"Kyou." Yuki yelled, clutching the wrist of his partner, "you're not going ANYWHERE without me."  
  
"Stay out of this, girly boy," Kyou growled, "I got us into this mess. . . I can get us out of it."  
  
"We have to work together."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Kyou!"  
  
Kyou looked sincerely into the eyes of his partner. "It's all my fault from the start. If I hadn't shown up, if I hadn't left the computers, if I hadn't existed. . . Haru could've been the One, and none of this would have happened."  
  
Yuki stared at the orange-head in disbelief. "Kyou. . . you've saved us. You brought hope. You've brought love. . ." with this, he stole a glance at Tohru and Kagura. "Stay. We'll think this through . . . together."  
  
"There's nothing to think about!" Kyou retaliated. "Haru wants me, and me only! If I go alone, I can finish this!"  
  
"Then what about the rest of us? The human race!?" retorted Yuki, losing his princey composure. "You are the One to save us all. The One we all respect. The One we ALL need. If you go, we're all gone."  
  
Yuki knelt before Kyou, surprising everyone. "Please. . . stay. . ."  
  
Kyou couldn't take it anymore. He fled out of the kitchen, heading for the white room. Everything was in danger now. It was all his fault. He needed to fix it. He couldn't endanger everyone else anymore.  
  
Especially Tohru.  
  
No. Not anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome," they echoed, as Haru quickliy aroused.  
  
"That was intriguing," Haru said, dusting his suit. He looked at himself. Nothing seemed to have changed, except for the fact that he was wearing a black and white suit, and wearing a black pair of shades. "What an experience," he said, hollowly.  
  
"You are now Agent Hatsuharu, #AQS759003231. Welcome to the team."  
  
Haru straightened his back proudly. He was now officially an agent. He had ultimate power now. To punch the day lights out of people, to wreck any building, and to win the love of anything or anyone within the Matrix. He flexed his tight muscles. Wow, his body had been built too. His face twisted into a smile, as he walked away from the bunch of agents. "Good luck, Agent Hatsuharu," was all he heard.  
  
Now, revenge was at hand. Haru snickered. I'll ready for you all . . .  
  
Come and get me.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So. . . do you understand the situation we are in?" Yuki questioned.  
  
"Yeah, okay. We have to work together." Kyou replied.  
  
"Good." Yuki said. "You are so determined, Kyou, and so brave. I'm glad I have you as a partner."  
  
Kyou nodded. "I'm glad you're my partner, too."  
  
"We'll be emerged in hard core training starting tomorrow afternoon. We will not be able to come back to the real world for an extended period of time. This will be very dangerous, because the maximum number of time I can pack is 12 hrs. But returning, then going, is more dangerous, because then computers will recognize us better and better, then our entrance to the Matrix will be blocked off for a while. Hardcore training takes three days to complete. You will be facing a near death experience, as agents will be all over us after 12 hours. You. . . better say your good-byes tonight."  
  
Good bye?  
  
". . . It's like a safety thing."  
  
Safety?  
  
"And. . . I know how much you love her."  
  
"Really?" Kyou asked, amazed.  
  
"Really." Yuki replied, before turning his back on the youth. He closed the door of the white room behind him. A stray tear marked a path down Yuki's pale cheek. "Because I feel the same way."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou paced around the room nervously. What he had to do now was laid out right in front of him, presented on a silver platter, and Kyou was more than ready to face it.  
  
Except for the one obstacle that possessed him more than anything.  
  
Tohru.  
  
Kyou felt his heart tear into two as he thought of her again. The previous conversation he had with Yuki wouldn't leave him alone. Say his good-byes? To Tohru? Even though he knew he would be back for her, no matter what, it hurt him so just imagining her face. He couldn't do that to her. . . he loved her too much. And he had just realized it that night.  
  
But he didn't have much time left. They would be leaving that afternoon.  
  
"Chikuso. . ." Kyou muttered, just as soon as the door opened again. He met Tohru, her face clearly showing grief, longing, and need. "Tohru. . ."  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
The two stared at each other, as they had so many times before. Kyou walked up to the love of his life, and held her hand, a little too hard. "Tohru. . ."  
  
She cried. She cried in fear of losing him. No matter what he said, Tohru begged for him to not go. She knew she was being selfish. But she had never felt this before. She loved Kyou more than anything. She had just realized that tonight. Now she had to let him go. She didn't want to. She wanted him to stay by her side, protecting her. She loved everything about him - his fiery hair, his crimson eyes, his lean body. The way he blushed, the way he held her, the way that he would awkwardly smile, the way he would shyly squeeze a compliment. The way he would snap at her, but then apologize in the most lovable way.  
  
The way he would be himself.  
  
"Tohru. . ." Kyou said, gazing into her worried eyes. "I'll never leave you."  
  
"Don't. . . please. . ." she said, weakly.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"I'll always be here. I'll be back."  
  
"I can't let go."  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
"I love you too damn much."  
  
"Me too. . ."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"I'll be waiting. . ."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Their lips locked furiously, tasting every inch of each other. Afraid they never will again, afraid to lose each other, afraid that their love will fade away. However, as soon as they did, all fear and doubt washed away, as their love strengthened. As soon as they broke apart, Tohru lunged into Kyou's chest, and they held each other in a tight embrace, the curse soon taking its toll. Tohru weeped uncontrollably, with an orange cat lying in her arms, tear marks down his face.  
  
"Please return safely," Tohru breathed, stroking the smooth fur of her love.  
  
"I will." Kyou finalized, looking up into Tohru's eyes, bringing peace to the girl, "I promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The afternoon came all too soon. Kyou and Yuki prepared to face the dangers of staying overnight in the Matrix, and sat down in the chairs. Momiji was at the computers, with an optimistic yet scared expression on his face. Everyone was present, to bid the two a final goodbye.  
  
Kagura and Kyou were sharing the last minutes together. "Be careful in there, Kyou. . ." Kagura said, weakly.  
  
"Thanks, Kagura." Kyou said, smiling. "Don't worry about me, and take care of yourself." He paused, then thought of something. "Can you. . . do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure thing," Kagura replied.  
  
"While I'm gone. . . could you. . . take care of that klutz for me?" Kyou said, his eyes pointing directly at Tohru.  
  
Even though Kagura felt her heart shattering into a million dead pieces, she still pulled her stunt and planted a smile. "Of course. She is a really special person to me too."  
  
"Thanks. . ." Kyou said, before closing his eyes. "I won't forget it."  
  
Tohru knelt by Yuki, holding his hand tightly. "Yuki-kun. . . please take care of yourself."  
  
"Honda-san. . . you too." Yuki said. "It's alright. . . we're only gone in the Matrix for three days."  
  
Tears swelled up in Tohru's eyes again. "But. . . this is so dangerous. Do you need to do this?"  
  
"Yes." Yuki replied. "I would do anything for you, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru held back her tears. Yuki smiled. "Please, smile for me. Smile for me, Honda-san. I want to see you smile. . ."  
  
And she did. Rays of warmth filled Yuki, even though his heart could be melted no more. She was Kyou's. . . He had seen them kiss. He hadn't meant on eavesdropping, but he couldn't help it. Still he wished that she would love him back, to return his long love, to hold him dear in her heart.  
  
"Yuki-kun. . ." Tohru's voice echoed through him. "Please take care of Kyou- kun. . ."  
  
"I will," Yuki said, before closing his eyes. "Don't worry."  
  
"All ready?" Momiji said, as he brought the machines. "Good luck, you two."  
  
"No." Kyou murmured, before shooting his eyes open. He hadn't said goodbye to her yet. No. Wait.  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ." Tohru whispered, holding his hand.  
  
"Tohru. . ." Kyou responded, as he felt the machines clasp his body. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
"I'll be here, Kyou-kun. Please return home safely."  
  
"Tohru. . ."  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Then he felt himself plunge. He was going into the Matrix. Into the training. This would be the end if they weren't careful. But he had promised Tohru he would return. And he was planning to keep that promise.  
  
"I love you, Tohru," Kyou screamed, hoping that she would catch it. Then he felt total darkness envelope him. And then. . . nothing more.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry for the longest, corniest chapter in the world! I was trying to squeeze in lots of plot. . . gomen it turned out so bad! But please r&r anyway. I'm really eager to hear what you guys have to say! PLEASE R&R! *desperately begs*  
  
BTW. . . please check out Capheine's BLUE MOON and ONE MORE TIME! They are great fics. Written by a great person ^_^ Well, until the next chapter, bibi! 


	8. Extreme Training: Day ONE

Disclaimers: I own no part of Fruits Basket OR the Matrix.  
  
Author's Note: OMIGOSH! So many reviews! 0_0 wow. Thanks to DojoMistressBra, Mistress of Darkness and their constant support. Also thanks to Maeven, who is one of my most favourite authors! ^_^  
  
Please read my so called friends' fanfics. Capheine's Blue Moon and One More Time, and BaKaBaBi's Missing Love. They are all great fics, written by great people.  
  
Overview: Hardcore training day 1. *^^* R&R!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Kyou saw light again, he found himself on a tall building. Nothing could be heard, because the raging wind was roaring way too loudly. His cargo pants had inflated to the size of parachutes, and his tight black t- shirt was glued to him, outlining his well-built body and tight muscles. Kyou's fiery orange hair waltzed with the wind as his eyes moved back and forth from where he was standing to the building across from him.  
  
What was going on?  
  
"Over here, Kyou!" Yuki shouted.  
  
Kyou abruptly turned around to witness a smile on Yuki's face. "Here's the first course of your training today."  
  
"I don't understand," Kyou yelled back.  
  
"To train you to believe, to trust, is my sole purpose," Yuki commented, "You can do anything you want, if you believed, Kyou."  
  
Suddenly, Yuki jumped. High, high into the air, his grey hair flickering in the wind before his dazzling purple eyes. A white Chinese style shirt decorated his pale white skin as purple pants that matched his eyes accompanied it. Yuki quickly did a backflip and landed on the other side of the building. "You try."  
  
"What!?" Kyou yelled in astonishment. "I can't do that!"  
  
Yuki frowned. "You have to believe."  
  
Believe? This is all bullshit, thought Kyou. I couldn't do that jump in six million years! Oh well, just to make that goddam mouse happy. . .  
  
Kyou ran. He ran as fast as he could. He couldn't do a back flip miles above ground, but he sure could do a front one, maybe a meter above the roof.  
  
Kyou took off. He felt the breeze meddling with his well combed hair. He drew himself in a tight ball. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. As Kyou was about to clutch his knees, he lost balance and landed, on his back, facing the blue sky. "Shit." He muttered, as he felt pain crawling into his body. Yuki's haunting eyes accompanied his view.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he teased. "What little faith you have in yourself. How could you think of winning a girl over, if you can't even trust yourself?"  
  
Yuki continued to do many more feats. He jumped with the slightest flick of his ankle, soaring through the air. He challenged Kyou by aiming a kick, true and hard at Kyou's cheek. Kyou felt blood gush into his mouth, but took up the challenge willingly. However, he couldn't match with Yuki's overwhelming agility. He missed, faltered, and almost fell off the building. Yuki's blows came dangerously, sometimes missing Kyou by not much more than an inch. If Kyou was the One, Yuki was Superman.  
  
Kyou finally collapsed in exhaustion. Yuki landed beside him, his hair billowing in the wind. With a flick of his finger, He caught Kyou's hair in his palm. "Come on, Kyou. . . believe. . . You have to. . ."  
  
"Dammit, mouse," Kyou cursed, the pain getting to him, provoking his anger, "You're too damn much!"  
  
"Oh, but you can do so much more. . ." Yuki said dangerously, as his fingers crept up to Kyou's throat. "See this wound? It's already healed. It didn't even take a week. You are truly the one. But. . . You don't act like one."  
  
"Kuso nezumi. . ." coughed Kyou, as Yuki slowly began to strangle his partner.  
  
"Snap out of it, Kyou!" Yuki screeched, "You have to believe! Trust! Whatever you think you can do, you CAN. My, my," an evil smile crept upto Yuki's lips. "Is Tohru going to be disappointed."  
  
Tohru?  
  
"I thought you would be hurt. . . and I didn't want that."  
  
"I love you, Kyou-kun . . . and now I'm not afraid to say it."  
  
"Please come back home safely."  
  
"I love you. . ."  
  
"I love you. . ."  
  
"Kyou-kun. . ."  
  
Suddenly, Kyou felt anger surge within him. Pretend he's the agent, he thought, pretend he's the agent. I have to fight for Tohru. I have to go back for her. For Yuki. For Kagura. For everyone else.  
  
For the entire human race.  
  
His goal seemed way out of control, but something about it made Kyou retaliate. Sliding his leg underneath Yuki's he pulled Yuki's grasp away from his throat. As the grey-head doubled over, Kyou snatched up his collar. Anger, hatred, and determination boiled. "Die."  
  
A kick went straight to his stomach. The mouse flew over. Kyou jumped into the air, the winds seemingly lifting him up into the clouds. Kyou did a martial arts spin, as another kick flew across, right at Yuki's bent back. POW. As soon as Kyou landed, Yuki threw a punch at his chest.  
  
He missed.  
  
Kyou had taken flight again, this time in full view. However, he was jumping with immense speed from one end of the building to another. This confused Yuki greatly. Soon, Kyou was at his side, landing another punch square in Yuki's jaw. Kablam.  
  
Yuki regained his composure. He held Kyou in a vice grip by his arm, as he threw the boy down onto the roof. Kyou flipped over and locked Yuki's head between his legs, but Yuki pulled out of it, kicking at Kyou once again. After missing a couple of times, frustration built up inside the mouse. The cat attacked. Punch after punch, kick after kick, dodge after dodge. . . Kyou lashed out with power that he never knew he had. Yuki avoided the gracefully made attacks, filled with colossal strength. Finally, he knew that the time had come.  
  
The final test.  
  
Yuki slid, like a snake, underneath Kyou. He came nose to nose with his partner. He took a kick, straight, true, and aimed well. Kyou was taken aback by the great force it had hidden. Kyou felt his chest crumble underneath the power that Yuki possessed. Kyou flew.  
  
He fell off the building.  
  
Kyou knew he was falling, limply, without much power left.  
  
Great. Now, I'm going to die.  
  
Kuso nezumi.  
  
Just. . . let me see her once again. Give me the chance to hold her. Give me the chance to save her.  
  
Give me the chance to fulfill my promise.  
  
Tohru. . .  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Kyou yelled in desperation, as he moved all of his body's limbs together, using great effort. He moved to the side of the building. He stretched out his hands. . . he could make it . . .  
  
SPLAT.  
  
Kyou felt pressure on his fingers. It also felt as if his toes were about to rip apart, as he was barefoot at the time. He didn't know what had happened. . . but he wasn't falling anymore.  
  
He was on the wall.  
  
Spiderman??  
  
Kyou slowly moved his fingers up. It stuck. He moved his feet too. They stuck. Entertained by this new power, Kyou slowly, but surely, progressed upwards. Back to the rooftop, where he would finish his fight with Yuki. He saw the sky now. He heard the raging wind.  
  
When he climbed back up on to the roof, drenched in sweat and exhaustion, he met a dumbfounded Yuki. Kyou drew large quantities of air. It felt like a hot bath after a cold winter day. How refreshing. . .  
  
He quickly stood up, and resumed a kung-fu fighting stance. "Let's go, nezumi!"  
  
But Yuki just stood there.  
  
"Oi!" Kyou shrieked, "Let's go! Yo!"  
  
Soon, Yuki smiled. Kyou was muddled. Yuki continued to smile.  
  
"Kyou, I'm very impressed." He said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You swallowed the power to believe. . . so quickly and efficiently." Yuki said. The roaring wind was now dying away. . . finally, they can speak in normal volume. "I wonder. . . what propelled you to excel so suddenly?"  
  
"Um." Kyou said, not quite catching on.  
  
"Nevertheless." Yuki resumed. "You have great abilities, Kyou. That spiderman wall-climb. . . how original."  
  
Yuki chuckled. Did he just laugh? I almost died! Thought Kyou.  
  
"I congratulate you, on your accomplishments." Yuki concluded. "Let's go get a bite to eat."  
  
It was Kyou's turn to be surprised when Yuki "floated" down the building. I don't see why he's so impressed with what I did, if he could do something like that. Kyou tried to believe that he could fly. He tried to believe. But he couldn't.  
  
Sighing, Kyou just climbed down the wall, spider style, which took a lot longer, but turned out to be safer for him. Yuki sighed. "However. . . we still need to work on a couple of things."  
  
Kyou trodded, tired, behind Yuki. That was weird training, he thought. If I'm going to spend three days like that, I don't know if I'll last. But. . .  
  
I have to do this.  
  
For everyone.  
  
For Tohru.  
  
The sudden thought of Tohru restored the energy in Kyou. "Okay!" he shouted, as he zoomed past Yuki, anime style, "Let's go eat!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru sat in her rocking chair, knitting something for her newfound love. He'll come back . . . she assured herself. I know he will. He promised me. Even though we only realized we loved each other for a short period, I know Kyou-kun would never go back on his word.  
  
"I'll be here. I'll never leave you."  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
"I can't let go."  
  
"Because. . . I love you too damn much."  
  
Thoughts about Kyou made tears well up inside her eyes. Gosh, I hope he's alright.  
  
But she trusted Yuki. She knew that Yuki would protect Kyou. She loved Yuki so much too . . . she hoped that Yuki would be doing okay.  
  
"Smile for me, Honda-san. . ."  
  
"I'd do anything for you."  
  
Two very important people of hers were taken away from her. Because of this war. Because of this curse. Tohru clutched her knitting tools. She had been one of the lucky people that had escaped this dreadful curse. When she had been brought into this world. . . . the horrible realization of this world had been too much for her parents to bear. She remembered her father going into instant training, and her mother going ecstatic.  
  
"Come on, Tohru, let's go!"  
  
"It will be okay Tohru!"  
  
"Don't complain Tohru! It's all going to be alright."  
  
No. But it wasn't. Her father committed suicide. And her mother died protecting her. Her only daughter. Her only light. Her mother had told her that Tohru was the reason she lived. That's why Tohru was more important to her than her life.  
  
"Leave the kid and just come with us."  
  
"Never."  
  
"We will kill you."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Come."  
  
"Tohru! Run Tohru! Run. . ."  
  
She remembered painful screams. She remembered blood. She remembered cold, monotone voices.  
  
Then. . . she remembered her mother lifeless, dying . . .  
  
"Okaa-san. . ."  
  
"Tohru."  
  
"Okaa-san. . ."  
  
Then she remembered. A pair of violet eyes. "Honda. . . Tohru. . ."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Daijoubu."  
  
"No."  
  
"Honda-san. We're friends."  
  
"No."  
  
"Trust us, Honda-san. We're all here to protect you."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please. . ."  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"Please. . ."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Call me Yuki."  
  
Then. . .  
  
Complete darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou had trouble containing his stomach. He had emptied two bowls of Tempura Udon, and he also dug through a plate of fish. "Whoa, hold it there. . . you're going to explode," he heard Yuki joke.  
  
"Shut up and eat your food, rat," Kyou had replied, throwing a pickled radish at Yuki's face. It landed square on his cheekbone, and Yuki had retaliated by pouring wasabi in Kyou's water. The two had started a mild food fight, until the waiter came and stopped them. The two sat, grinning like fools, enjoying their relaxation.  
  
While Kyou was eating, he couldn't help but think about the past events that had happened to him, before he came to the real world. What had he done all his life? The childhood that he remembered, the parents he thought he had. . . they were all fake. He hated the fact that he had slept through his life. He still couldn't get rid of the fact that what he had. . . was actually nothing. He had trouble letting go of how casual the life in the Matrix had been.  
  
But Yuki was different. He seemed so accustomed to it. As if it was like stepping outside on a warm sunny day.  
  
Then he wondered about Yuki's past. What had happened to him? How did he get into the real world?  
  
How. . .?  
  
"Yuki." Kyou said, as they were sitting peacefully in their chairs. It surprised Kyou, how long they had sat in silence.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuki replied, seemingly dozing off.  
  
"How did you get here?" Kyou questioned.  
  
"Ahh. Wondering about my past, are we?" Yuki chuckled. "Hmm. Actually. . . I don't remember much about my childhood."  
  
He took a sip of his tea, then continued. "I can only tell you the parts I remember."  
  
"Fine." Kyou said.  
  
"Well," Yuki started. A long pause followed. He laughed. "Actually, there is only one part I remember of my past."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Meeting. . ." his voice drifted dreamily. "Meeting her."  
  
Her?  
  
"She. . ." Yuki cringed, trying to recall the hazy events of that night. "She was crying. Her mother died. . . agents. We had to get her back. . . She was a vital member of our team. But. . . we had found out too late.  
  
"When we went into the Matrix to fetch her. . . Her parents had already been dead. She had lost all belief, optimism. . . She didn't trust us. Even though we told her about the reality beforehand. Before the agents murdered her parents. But . . . god, she was so beautiful, even though she was suffering. . ."  
  
Yuki paused for longer than Kyou needed. He wanted to learn more about this mysterious girl. "And. . .?" he urged.  
  
A smile twisted around Yuki's lips. "She saved me. She was my light. She said she wanted to be my friend. . . she cracked my shell and showed me the world. She led me hand in hand into warm sunlight. . . she showed me what spring was . . ."  
  
Kyou also fell into a dream. What Tohru did for me.  
  
"She was also my first love." Yuki finalized.  
  
Love? Kyou smiled. So Yuki was in love. He could have guessed, the way that Yuki was acting so moody every day. Now, they had something in common. "So, who is she?"  
  
Suddenly, Yuki's expression grew dark. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Yes I do!" Kyou pleaded, "Who is this goddess of yours? Huh? Yuki?"  
  
"Trust me, Kyou." Yuki said, eyes turning cold. "Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Not that. . . Kuso. . . I told you who I loved," with this, Kyou blushed, "Now, since you dragged me into this subject, just tell me."  
  
Curiousity killed the cat, thought Yuki. But. . .he's right. I know his secret, he should know mine. But. . . this might break the bond between us forever. . .  
  
Yuki sighed. "Kyou. . . she. . . she's. . . she's - "  
  
"Well, well, well. . . Look who I found."  
  
Two heads swerved around to the entrance, to find a man - no, actually, THREE men dressed in a black suit, fashioning themselves with identical black shades. Two tall men with brown hair stood, shielding the last man from view. "A rat and a cat, together. How cute."  
  
Who could he be? How does he know the Jyunishi secret?? Thought Kyou. We have to get out of here . . . something about this is wrong.  
  
Uh oh, thought Yuki, I think I know who this might be . . . if it is. . . we have to find an exit. But where. . .  
  
The two agents moved aside, revealing another man, dressed the same, but the top three buttons loosened to reveal milky white skin. He leaned against the doorway, a light spring breeze fluttering, the suit moving away, tight muscles in clear view. His tie hung loose from his neck, which led up to a grinning face, black eyes haunting yet mysterious, a smile playing around his serene lips. His white and black hair lay sprawled on his head, spiked and dangerous.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
Haru.  
  
Looks of terror and surprise occupied both teenager's faces. How did he find them already? Only three hours had passed . . . not even. They were supposed to have nine more hours of complete safety. . .  
  
Unless. . .  
  
"My poor, poor, ex-comrades," Haru taunted, "Today will be your last day here in the Matrix. Too bad you couldn't complete your training."  
  
Kyou stood up. "Get back Haru . . . or something bad might happen to you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Haru sneered. He stood up from the wall, pulling his left hand out of his pockets. "We'll see about that."  
  
He slowly lifted his hand towards Kyou, his milky white, crooked finger pointing straight at the orange-head. "Get him."  
  
Fists locked in combat as Kyou lunged into battle, facing two agents. Yuki joined shortly after. This was going to be a fight, that Kyou was not going to lose.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
END! *^^* Nothing to say. PLEASE R&R! *desperately begs* lol. I won't update in a while. . . I'm aiming for 32 reviews! So until then. . . Ja ne! ^_^ 


	9. Betrayed?

Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for not updating. I've been having way too much fun wit my crazy friends and my new fanfic. Go read that one later. But I'm super happy for getting THIRTY TWO REVIEWS! DOOD! That's really good for a bad writer like me. ^.^ please continue to review. I will post again soon, sometime later in the week. Please tell me if I'm going way too slow. I've originally planned it for 15 chaps. It may change. PLEASE R&R!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyou was befuddled by the strange agents. They were faster and stronger than anyone he had ever seen before. Kyou managed to hurl himself towards them, but he did absolutely no damage. All he felt were whisps of air underneath his curled fists, his hair billowing from the sudden retreat that his opponents had made, and sweat drenching his clothing.  
  
Yuki was terrified. He knew how this was going to end. Foolishly, he had entered the fight. Foolishly, he hadn't weighed out the odds. Foolishly, he had plunged into battle, with his partner at his side. His punches fell on no one and his kicks missed the agents into nothingness. Everything seemed hopeless. The two were taking far more damage than they dealt.  
  
Back at the base, Momiji, Kagura, and Tohru stood, petrified at what was happening. "Why?" Kagura screamed at the younger boy, staring dumbfounded into the screen, "WHY did they get spotted so early?"  
  
"Someone must've leaked the information out," Momiji muttered, hacking into Yuki's cellphone. "I have to call them back."  
  
"You can't!" Tohru wailed, "They'll never have time to train again then! The agents will find out as soon as they step back in there. You can't!"  
  
"Then what do you want to do? Let them stay in there, and die?" Momiji cried helplessly, staring into Tohru's blue eyes. "Ne, Tohru, is that what you want?"  
  
Tohru kneeled. Everyone was under so much stress. It was true - they would die if they didn't find an exit soon. But if Kyou-kun didn't train. . . he would have no idea how to deal with them back in the Matrix for the real fight. Yuki-kun too. . . "Alright," she gasped.  
  
Momiji tapped into Yuki instantaneously. "Yuki! I've got an exit prepared for you just three blocks south of that restaurant! You guys can make it!"  
  
"What are you saying!?" Yuki retorted, dodging another heavy attack. "Get out of training?"  
  
"and live!" momiji responded. "Go now!"  
  
Yuki aimed a kick at Kyou. His partner got the message. "Let's go!"  
  
The two rushed past the agents, avoiding the thrilled Haru. They ran south, panting from the excitement, horror, and the pain that they were both going through. They heard footsteps behind them. "Shit," Kyou cursed, as he dived behind another corner, heading for the ringing telephone.  
  
The two reached the booth quickly. Agents were not far behind them. "You first," Yuki said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hell!? NO!" Kyou screamed, trying to press it to Yuki's ear. "You have to go! You're much better support for them."  
  
"Stop arguing!" Yuki bellowed, agents only seconds away. "Go! She's waiting!"  
  
With that, Kyou plunged into darkness, the black phone thrusted forcefully into his left ear. "NOOOO!!!! YUKI!!!!!!" Kyou screamed, trying to reach out to his partner. Then unconsciousness took full control.  
  
Yuki quickly slammed the receiver into the phone. He swerved around only to find the two agents surrounding him, a knife to his stomach. Yuki waited patiently. They would only stab him on the command of Haru.  
  
Why isn't the phone ringing? He thought, desperately, I'm fast enough to clutch it and get transported before the knife hits me. Why isn't it ringing?  
  
"Well, well, well. . ." Haru sneered, as he stepped into the scene, "looks like rat boy wanted to be a hero."  
  
"Haru. Stop this." Yuki said, glaring back at his enemy, "You can do so much better."  
  
Haru laughed. "Is that so, mousy? How come I'm not the one then? How come that CAT gets everything? How come I never get a chance for revenge?"  
  
"Haru. . ."  
  
The evil pair of black eyes drew nearer to the grey-haired boy, slightly pushing the knifepoint closer to Yuki's flesh. "You'll pay, Yuki. . . you and all of you pathetic humans."  
  
Then he heard it. The screaming telephone. Yuki turned around from Haru's threatening glance, stretching his hand out. . . please. . . But then a searing pain met Yuki's stomach, as the knife point protruded into his delicate skin. Blood started to spill as the blade ventured deeper into him, blinding his vision. But Yuki persevered. He grabbed the phone. He bent to place it on his ear, but the agents were on him. . . trying to tear him away. . . the knife entered once again, into his side, Yuki screamed in pain, trying to get closer to the phone. . . his face was splattered with specks of blood as it marked rivers down his body. I have to get back. . . he thought as he felt the light touch of the cold receiver on his ear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"YUKI!!!" Kyou screamed, rushing to his bloody friend. "YUKI! TALK TO ME!'  
  
All he could hear was small, frantic gasps coming from the nezumi, slowly losing his sight, as more blood began to stream through his fingers. "HURRY!!" Kyou wailed, clutching onto Yuki's numb arm.  
  
Tohru rushed over, taking Yuki from Kyou's arms, with the help of Ayame and Kagura. The three heaved Yuki into the emergency room, as Kyou started to mop up the blood. He felt terrible. . . and he felt angry. Now there was no escape. The inevitable had happened.  
  
This was war.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki woke up to meet the comforting eyes of his long love, Tohru. The waters of her eyes rocked back and forth, easing the pain in his abdomen. "Honda-san," he said softly.  
  
"Yuki-kun." She replied, her grip on his hand strengthening, "I'm so glad."  
  
He reached his free hand up to wipe away her tears. She smiled in return. "I'm so glad that you're safe too, Honda-san."  
  
Tohru looked at him apologetically. "Gomen. . . I wish I could've helped. . . the way you helped me so many years back."  
  
"no. . . don't be sorry. There was nothing you could do. Besides, I'm all okay now."  
  
Tohru smiled. "Yuki-kun . . . you're such a strong support for me. I couldn't bear it if I lost you. . . I was so scared. . ."  
  
Tohru's words touched the frozen heart of Yuki ever so tenderly. He felt wings sprout at the back and his heart start to pound against his ribs. He wanted to gather her into his arms, whisper words of comfort and hold her there, against his melting heart, until he could ease her pains and bring happiness back to his most precious being. But he couldn't. She wanted someone else's comfort, someone he could never replace, someone that he knew she loved too dearly.  
  
Instead, Yuki brought Tohru's hand to his lips, caressing her soft skin with the most delicate kiss. "Daijoubu. Please. . . I want rest."  
  
Tohru blushed quickly and brushed away her tears. She stepped out of the room, leaving Yuki in utter coldness. He couldn't confess now. . . too many things would trouble her. But he wished, so desperately, that she would somehow love him back, his short confession bringing her to him. He wanted her to love him, the way he loved her. . . even though he knew it was impossible.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru shut the door silently behind her, leaning against it. She was so happy that Yuki was back. His injuries would take a little while to heal, and would cause him serious pains for a while if he was not careful, but she was glad he was still alive. She stared out into space, and watched a lean boy step into her vision. His orange hair, his crimson eyes. . .  
  
"Kyou-kun."  
  
Kyou looked up. "Tohru."  
  
Kyou took miniscule steps towards her, then swung his arm towards hers, pulling her into his chest. She thudded into his tight muscles, clutching his back, burying her face deeper into his shoulders as she felt him place his hands onto her hair. Orange smoke clouded the hallway as Tohru stood, snuggling against an orange cat. "I'm glad you're safe," she whispered.  
  
"I missed you." Kyou said.  
  
Tohru giggled. "It's only been a couple of hours, Kyou-kun."  
  
"Still. . ." Kyou said, the cat blushing into her eyes, "It's way too long for me."  
  
Tohru petted his orange fur. Kyou purred in pleasure. She was glad he was back, and he was glad to be with her again. The day had been wrecked, but seeing the two boys that she loved so much, especially Kyou, brought a slice of happiness back to her.  
  
She was glad they were safe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuki was up and about the next day. He slightly limped, and could not perform many tasks. With the help of Kyou, Yuki was ushered into his purple chair, and held a meeting.  
  
"No accusations, but, the only valid reason of Kyou and I being discovered is that the news was slipped." Yuki started. "Does anyone have any ideas how that could have occurred?  
  
"Only betrayal could have led to that." Kyou said. "And Haru's the only one that's betrayed us."  
  
"Who could've done such a thing?" Kagura whispered in awe. "No one here, I assure you."  
  
Yuki's brain sparked. No one HERE, eh? He took a look around the kitchen table. Kagura, Tohru, Kyou, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame, Himself, Haru's empty chair, and. . .  
  
"Hatori?" Yuki voiced without thinking.  
  
Shigure and Ayame flinched at the mention of their best friend. "Ha-san? He would never!" Shigure gasped.  
  
"Ha-san is the most responsible person in our Mabudatchi Trio!" Ayame commented, "He would NEVER!"  
  
"Well then," Yuki said, suspicion rising, "Where is he now?"  
  
The whole gang turned towards the OTHER empty chair. There, a gray cushion lay unloved upon the cold steel chair, a green dragon (not sea horse) fuming in the middle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
GOMENASAI!!!! I know I haven't updated in a long time and such a short chapter too! AHH I MUST GO KILL MYSELF! But truth be told. . . I don't know where to go next. IT WOULD HELP MUCHOS IF YOU GUYS GAVE ME SOME IDEAS! Haha. That means you have to go R&R. I will work on my other fic, Autumn's Farewell. Go read that one too! My. So many parodies. I'm aiming for 36 before I post. ^.^ PLEASE R&R !! THX FOR READING ALL OF YOU! 


End file.
